911
by Aryam Shields Masen
Summary: Que pasa cuando la persona que mas amas muere? como continuar la vida cuando sabes que tu lugar es juanto a él?, como sobrevivir al sentimiento de culpa... Como entender los hilos del destino, Yo morí y nací el 11 de Septiembre
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Sailor Moon son Propiedad de Naoko T, yo solo los uso por diversión.

.

.

Lo que No te mata te hace mas fuerte...

.

.

.

Gracias a Niki, Saku y Laura... Las tres ayudaron mucho cada una portando un granito de arena...

.

.

**Prologo**….

Yo debí morir no él... Era lo que siempre me decía, once años, once largos años. Él era mi todo era mi luz mi sostén, aún recuerdo como nos conocimos todo fue tan confuso

_Flash Back..._

_-¡Espera!- gritaron colocando el pie justo antes de que el elevador se cerrara -¡Ups! casi que no lo alcanzo- sonrió mirándome detenidamente -Soy Darien Chiba- extendió su mano -Soy el mensajero de Shields Holding _

_-Serena- le dije roja como la grana -Tsukino, Asistente de Baby World_

_-Mmmm piso 95- dijo riendo_

_-Ajá -baje la mirada a mis pies_

_-Mi jefe va a matarme si vuelvo a llegar tarde, es que sabes la universidad me consume, lo único bueno es que en un par de semestres ya no tendré que verle la cara de uva rancia a ese tipejo-_

_No pude evitar reírme, el pitido del ascensor me hizo parar_

_-Sonríe, nunca escondas tu carita eres muy bella Señorita Serena...- dijo antes de salir -¡Espero verte otra vez!- gritó antes que las puertas se cerraran_

_No pude dejar de pensar en él en todo el día, su cabello negro, sus ojos azules y su porte de protagonista de telenovela mexicana._

_Fin Flash Back..._

-¿Podemos escoger las flores mami?- preguntó Hotaru, trague mi dolor asintiendo -Seiya quiere llevar Lirios y yo Rosas ¿Podemos tomar de las dos?- volví confirmar y mi hija salió corriendo hacia la floristería.

Darien la amaría, él sería el mejor padre del mundo, era atento, devoto y muy cariñoso, en sus horas de almuerzo pasaba en la guardería tonteando con los más pequeños

Suspire, por mi culpa él no había podido disfrutar de sus hijos.

¡Maldito Al Qaeda! ¡Maldito Bush!... ¡Maldita Guerra!... No, ellos no habían tenido la culpa, él no se había devuelto al edificio por una orden de alguno de ellos, él se había devuelto por mí... la única culpable que él no estuviera aquí, era yo ¡solo yo!...

**Flash Back...**

-Hermosa, como siempre mi princesa- dijo dándome una rosa, era martes y esa era la flor del día. Los lunes eran claveles, los miércoles girasoles, los jueves lirios y los viernes gardenias... Así fue por ocho meses hasta que al fin me saco un si...

-Tengo examen a las 10 en punto, el gruñón de mi jefe casi no me deja ir, pero es la única hora en que el profe de obstetricia podía- me dijo con su sonrisa ladeada -Así que puedo acompañarte a recoger los exámenes que te practicaste-

-Sabes que es a dos manzanas de aquí- le dije riendo, teníamos tres meses viviendo juntos, Darien me había dado un anillo, era en plata con una luna brillante en el medio, se había arrodillado en central Park y me había propuesto ser la mujer por el resto de sus vidas, esa noche habíamos hecho el amor como locos luego empecé a sentirme mal, era anémica desde niña y a veces no había mucho tiempo para comer, más que un emparedado de jamón con una pepsi

-Lo sé pero quiero que te sientas apoyada, ¿Mimet te dio el permiso?

-Si, pero debo estar aquí en una hora

-Bueno son las 8:45, podemos ir ya así me da tiempo de acompañarte.

-No es necesa...

Me cortó -Si lo es- dio un beso en mi frente -Ve por tu bolso y vámonos antes que Shields, cara de pie, me vea aquí y me despida, ahora tenemos mucho que ahorrar

-No necesito mi bolso, solo mi identificación- sonreí tomándola

-¿Y Dinero?

-Están pagos ya tontín- sonreí

Oprimí el botón del ascensor y lo esperamos pacientemente

-Creo que si me compro una bicicleta suprimiremos los gastos de transporte, al menos los míos, ese dinero sirve para la boda

-Darien, te cansaras mas, además moriré de terror en la hora pico, no necesito una gran boda, solo tú y los amigos más cercanos

-¿Le dirás a tus papas?

-No- entramos al elevador -ellos no quieren saber de mí

-Pero...

-Es mi boda, estaré feliz si solo estas tú- lo besé ya que estábamos solos, fue un beso muy casto debido a la cámara de seguridad.

-Podemos irnos a Las Vegas el fin de semana y casarnos con un Elvis.

-Te amoooo, pero no me casare frente a un Elvis

-¿Un Cupido?

-Tonto-lo golpee

-Pero me amas

-Te amo

-Más te vale, me costó mucho conquistarte- lo golpee – ¡Dios! no nos casamos y ya utilizas violencia domestica- se burló

-Eres un...-Me besó

-Un hombre guapo, maravilloso, bueno, bondadoso, humilde que te ama

-Alábate pollo que mañana te quemas...

-¿No es te asan?-se burló otra vez

-¡Eres imposible!- volvió a besarme, esta vez más fuerte

-¡Dariennnnn!, ¡las cámaras!

-Aguafiestas... - dijo fingiendo enojo antes que el elevador abriera sus puertas -¡Este saco me asfixia! -dijo quitándoselo y soltando un poco la corbata mientras caminábamos afuera no llevábamos mucho tiempo caminando cuando me di cuenta que había olvidado algo importante

-¡Diablos!-refunfuñe

-¿Que paso?-me pregunto frunciendo el ceño- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué olvidaste?- dijo burlándose de mi. Siempre olvidaba algo en casa, en la oficina...

-Se me quedo el celular- le dije odiándome a mí misma, ya no podría acompañarme, -Creo que mejor ve tú a tu clase y nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo- él negó con la cabeza.

-No, espérame aquí, tengo piernas largas y puedo correr tú se buena, siéntate aquí y yo voy

-¡Eres un amor! iré allí- señale una tienda de refrescos-Y comprare un par de cosas, no comiste mucho

-Me levantaste tarde amorcito...-dijo burlon

-Tú no me dejaste dormir- lo acusé -Ve rápido y vuelve a mi...

-Siempre bebé- me dio un beso suave y pausado antes de volver a la torre

Camine hasta el puesto de refrescos y Hot dogs, pedí un par de Coca Colas me dio hambre, así que empecé a comerme el mío, fue entonces cuando mi mundo se vino abajo

El estruendo resonó por cada lugar de Manhattan, el sonido que destrozó mi corazón, el caos se apoderó de la gente y todas señalaban la torre uno del centro de operaciones más grandes de Nueva York.

¡NO!, quise gritar pero estaba muda, con los pies pegados a la tierra y la vista fija en la Torre en el humo y el fuego que salía de ella... La torre donde hacía pocos minutos Darien había entrado...

.

.

.

-Mami-Seiya vino a mí con unos lirios azules...-¿Crees que a papá le gustaran?-mi nene tenia sus ojos y su color de cabello eran tan parecidos como una reencarnación

-Seguro bebé-acaricie sus cabellitos

-¡Vámonos ya Hot!- gritó mi hijo antes de empezar a andar hacia el memorial.

Nunca habían encontrado su cuerpo, así que teníamos que resignarnos a venir cada 11 de Septiembre el dolor era insoportable y la culpa me carcomía, el primer año no vine, no fue sino hasta que cumplió cinco años de no estar junto a mí, que vine a dejarle flores que me resigne a que él no estaría junto a mí. Al menos me había dejado algo, me había dejado a Hotaru y Seiya aunque él nunca lo sabría...

El lugar estaba lleno, como siempre, camine buscando el nombre de mi amor entre los muchos nombres grabados en piedra, Hotaru y Seiya iban aferrados a mí, era la primera vez que venían, habían insistido tanto que no había tenido mas opción...

Respire profundamente cuando llegue al lugar donde estaba su nombre y aguante las ganas de llorar, porque mis hijos no podían verme destrozada, fue duro, difícil, me había desmoronado, caído una y otra vez pero aquí estaba

Mis niños se acercaron a la inscripción y dejaron sus flores en el césped, tome aire nuevamente y me acerque

-Darien... Lo siento amor- era lo que decía todos los jodidos años. ¡Lo siento de verdad! una lagrima recorrió mi rostro y la limpié con el dorso de mi mano.

-¿Seguro que quieres ver? Es demasiado que veas eso allí- dijo una chica detrás de mi

-Solo necesito ver el nombre-dijo una voz demasiado conocida para mí

-¡Dios eres terco! agradezco que aun no te acuerdas de todo, debiste ser terco en tu otra vida

-Solo un momento Rei, quizás recuerde algo- dijo mas cerca -Disculpe señorita podría...-me preguntó tocando mi hombro, me giré lentamente, no podía ser el destino ¡no podía ser tan cruel!

.

¡Que equivocada estaba!

.

.

.

.

Yo no deberia estar aqui, lo se, me han golpeado... Mucho y pense en no escribir mas, pero esto es lo que amo, aun no se cuantos caps seran, ni cada cuanto actualizare supongo que debo ver de donde plagio la trama ... (mal chiste), en fin gracias por el apoyo espero que esta locura les guste

Aryam...


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI YO SÓLO ME DIVIERTO JUGANDO CON SERE Y DAR!**_

.

Gracias a Sakura Antoinette Hiragizawa por el beteo de este Cap y a Nikita por el anterior perdón mu en el corre corre lo olvide...

.

**9-11**

**.**

**Nota de Autor:** Chicas, este tema puede ser delicado, yo sólo viví el horror de saber que mi mejor amigo estaba con su padre en el piso 95 cuando todo pasó, Alex tenía 19 y era un chico lleno de vida, siempre quise escribir algo relacionado con este día que vistió de luto los corazones de muchos… Este fic es para ti amor mío, nunca te dije lo especial que eras en mi vida y espero que donde quiera que te encuentres seas feliz... Dios nos juntará cuando él lo crea conveniente... Siempre te recordaré Alexander… Nunca olvidaré nuestra canción.

Chicas esto es Ficción, lamento de corazón si alguna de ustedes les recuerda lo sucedido ese día, si no están dispuestas a seguir leyendo lo entenderé, sólo en este capítulo hablaré de ese día y en algunos recuerdos de Serena… Espero entiendan.

.

.

.

**NY... Septiembre de 2001**

**.**

-¡Darién! -el grito salió de mi garganta desgarradoramente, mientras corría en dirección a la torre

Por favor... Por favor -rogaba internamente, mientras caminaba en medio de las personas -Por favor... Por favor...

-No puede pasar -me dijo un señor

-No, suélteme, mi novio... Mi novio está allí -dije desesperada removiéndome en sus brazos

-No puede entrar allí señorita, pronto llegarán el equipo de emergencias –dijo seriamente mientras veía a las personas correr despavoridas

-Pero…

-Señorita colabore -decía el hombre sujetándome fuertemente, luché, lo golpeé y me rendí, el mundo desapareció y yo lo vi todo negro

Desperté en una camilla en el pasillo de un hospital, había mucho ruido y revuelo, las imágenes llegaron a mí rápidamente

Darién entrando a la torre, el impacto, el humo… El fuego, me llevé la mano al pecho tratando de mitigar el dolor

Darién estaba bien, él estaba bien, nos íbamos a casar en tres meses

Escuchaba a la gente murmurar, decir cosas, pero yo sólo quería salir de allí, quería ir a la torre, quería ver a Darién, que me abrazara y que me dijera que todo estaba bien…

No fue así...

.

.

.

La torre uno se desplomo a las 9:59 a.m. y no sólo ella, mis esperanzas mi corazón y parte de mi vida se desplomó con ella…

Fueron días y noches los que estuve cerca, tan cerca como me dejaban, esperando lo que todos deseábamos, algo, lo que fuese, una noticia, una señal, estaba enloqueciéndome... Los noticieros mostraban una y otra vez el impacto de los aviones, muchas eran las personas que estaban allí conmigo esperando noticias de sus familiares, padres, madres, esposas, hijos, novias y yo. Yo que aun me aferraba a que él estaba allí en algún lado luchando por sobrevivir…

Fueron semanas en las que albergué esperanza, fue como si fuese una vela que poco a poco se iba consumiendo.

Maldito celular… ¿Porqué demonios lo había hecho devolverse…?

Pasé semanas en su apartamento, usando su ropa, manteniendo su olor y mi calor... Si no hubiese sido por Andrew yo me habría perdido, Andrew y dos personitas que llenarían mi vida con un poco de felicidad.

.

.

**.**

**NY… Septiembre de 2012**

-Señorita, podría por favor darme un permiso -dijo nuevamente quitándose los lentes oscuros que llevaba, estaba atónita, completamente paralizada... No... NO... NO, gritaba mi mente tantos años sintiéndome culpable, tantos años llorando en silencio…

-Podrías por favor darle permiso es masoquista y terco -dijo la chica que había escuchado antes

Pero yo no podía moverme, sus ojos nunca, ¡Jamás! Yo olvidaría sus ojos, ese azul mar que podía trasportarme a cualquier lado sólo con una mirada

-Darién… -susurré saliendo de mi estado de shock, la chica que estaba junto a él abrió los ojos mirándome como si fuese un espanto había sorpresa y mucho, mucho miedo

El pasó a mi lado sin verme si quiera, me giré viendo a mis hijos aun de rodillas frente al nombre de su padre.

_Nicolás_

_Fausto_

_Agustina_

_Federico_

_Rebecca_

_Alexander_

_Alejandra_

Leyó los nombres de la columna en voz alta y luego siguió a la otra

María

Juan Carlos

Ximena

Andrés

Darien

Micaela

-Darien –dijo alzando más la voz, la chica de cabellos negros que estaba junto a él se acercó a su lado rápidamente

-¿Te suena el nombre Armando?-preguntó

-¿Armando?…

-No -dijo él con su suave voz -sólo es un nombre extraño –se giró hacia ella y sonrió -poco común

-Es el nombre de mi papá -dijo Hotaru mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido -Y es un nombre lindo -culminó

Seiya se levantó también un poco enojado

-Niños -los llamé sabía cuan obstinados podían ser, eran igual a él

-Lo siento pequeña -dijo colocándose en cuclillas –es un nombre muy lindo, sólo que es extraño, tu padre debió ser un hombre único –volvió a sonreír

Yo me sentía en una dimensión desconocida, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir

La chica que estaba con él era alta, de cabellos negros y ojos turquesas -¿Podemos irnos ya?, no es bueno que estés tanto tiempo de pie

-Estoy bien Rei -dijo él y volvió a mirar la piedra -Es inútil -dijo frustrado minutos después -No puedo recordar nada

¿Amnesia?

-¿Tu papá también murió el día que el avión chocó con las torres? -Seiya era más abierto que Hotaru

-No -contesto él con voz cansina -Fui yo el…

-Armando vámonos -apresuró la chica

-Nuestro papá murió

-Son unos buenos niños –acarició la cabeza de Hot- su papá estaría muy orgulloso de ustedes

-Armando… -dijo impaciente la chica –El doctor Tomoe te está esperando.

-Cierto -dijo el levantándose mientras se limpiaba las rodillas

-Un placer señorita -dijo mirándome cálidamente

-Serena -dije mirándolo a los ojos…"_recuérdame bebé_" -pensé- Tsukino-él sonrió

-Lamento mucho su dolor señora Tsukino, su esposo -pensó lo que iba a decir, habían cosas que no cambiaban -Su esposo siempre la acompaña-termino antes de caminar

-Espera -detuve a la chica por el brazo

-¿Tú lo conoces verdad? -preguntó con temor

-Sí, él es...

-No, aquí no -dijo ella– ¿Conoces la cafetería que está a dos cuadras de aquí? –Asentí- Nos vemos allí mañana a las dos

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunté

-Rei, Rei Hino -la vi salir corriendo tras él y tomar su brazo amorosamente

Ya no tenía sentido estar ahí, el viento movió mis cabellos dándome una paz que no sentía hacía muchísimo tiempo –Niños- llamé a mis bebés- Vamos a casa -dije tomando sus manitas y saliendo de allí

Fue muy corto el camino de regreso al departamento, mi cabeza estaba confundida, pero aparentaba estar bien por los niños. Subimos al ascensor y saqué las llaves para abrir, tan pronto estuvimos dentro el olor a macarrones con queso inundó mis sentidos

-Huele riquísimo Drew! -gritó mi hija antes de correr hacia Andrew

-¿Ya empezó el programa? -dijo Seiya

-Creo que no campeón ¿Por qué no van a lavarse y vienen a comer? -dijo con una gran sonrisa, yo aun no me despegaba de la puerta, los niños salieron en dirección al baño

-Todo bien amor -dijo Andrew caminando hacia mi

No dije nada…

-Sere -me abrazó- tranquila amor, yo estoy aquí, y sé que Darien dónde quiera que se encuentre él está con nosotros –asentí

Andrew había sido mi fuerza, mi sostén, mi todo. Estuvo allí cuando yo no pude mas, cuando perdí la fuerza y la esperanza, él me sacó del abismo en que me había dejado la muerte de Darien, el que estuvo pendiente de mis controles médicos, de mi alimentación. Él fue el que estuvo allí cuando los gemelos nacieron… Cómo le decía a mi novio de cuatro años que mi gran amor y su mejor amigo, el hombre por el que juntos lloramos muchas veces… Estaba vivo…

.

.

Hola Otra Vez… Como ven son capis cortos, gracias por la acogida a este tributo a una persona que quise mucho, por muchos años lamenté no habérselo dicho cuando el aun vivía… Como he dicho en todas mis historias me voy de viaje a ver a mis viejos serán cinco días aunque voy a pasar tres en carretera…jajaj XD espero por favor si no es mucho pedirle me incluyan en sus oraciones ya que es un viaje largo (24 horas en autobús) besitos… No sé cuando hay próxima actualización… espero que en ocho días o antes

Ary


	3. Chapter 3

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON DE NAOKO T YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO JUGANDO CON SERE Y DAR….**_

…_**..**_

**Agradecer de antemano a mi amiguis Nikitha Chiba por la corrección gramatical de este capítulo, les recuerdo mis niñas que esto es FICCIÓN **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**9-11**

_-¿Entonces?-dije mirando a Darien a los ojos, era domingo el día de flojear y hablar en la cama._

_-Entonces es pelea y créeme mujer la única pelea que me gusta tener contigo es la lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero estoy exhausto…- sonrió, esa sonrisa de niño pícaro y travieso, esa sonrisa que yo había aprendido a amar._

_- Esto es serio Darien –dije fingiendo enojo._

_-Amor escúchame, vamos a las Vegas- susurro pegado a mis labios. _

_-¿Estás loco?- me levante sin importar mi desnudez, ya había perdido la vergüenza con él, aunque había sido difícil entregarme, ya que ningún hombre me había visto antes._

_-Sexy- silbó entre dientes mientras me colocaba su camisa -ehh porque… vuelva a la cama futura señora Chiba son las 10 de la mañana apenas- bufó "enojado"._

_-Es tarde ya amor- le dije buscando unas bragas._

_-¿Tarde?, fui claro cuando te viniste a vivir conmigo, los domingos son de flojera avanzada, fase tres, capitulo 28 o sea nada de levantarse de la cama hasta la una de la tarde._

_-Tú eres un flojito- gatee de rodillas en la cama –Tengo hambre así que voy a ver que hay en la despensa, hoy debemos ir a comprar víveres._

_-Como ordene la dueña y señora de mi vida… ¿Me das un beso que me dure hasta que vengas con el desayuno?. _

_-¡Por Dios! ¡La idea es que te levantes y me ayudes!, ahora por ese pensamiento machista te ganaste un almohadazo –dije al tiempo que le pegaba con la almohada mientras el trataba de cubrirse con sus brazos. _

_-Tú te lo búscate- gritó antes de dejarme abajo de su cuerpo y empezar a hacerme cosquillas. _

_-Espera… Detente Darien por favor…Dar… no puedo respi…-dije entre jadeos y risas -Darien –entonces me beso, suave, delicado como si fuese a romperme si ejercía más fuerza de la necesaria. _

_-Dios como te amo- dijo mientras besaba mi cuello -Más que a mi vida Serena Tsukino, te amo como nunca llegue pensar a amar… Nunca me dejes preciosa o me moriría de tristeza y desesperación -¡Dios! Yo iba a llorar -Te amo tanto, tanto, tanto que si algún día llega a pasarte algo te juro que te perseguiré donde quiera que estés– su cabeza estaba enterrada en mi cuello pero podía escucharlo -Júrame que siempre amor estarás conmigo y si llego a irme me buscarás hasta encontrarme, júramelo bebé… júramelo…-_

_-Te lo juro Darién, te lo juro amor…- le susurre de vuelta_

_-¿Puedo?- sus manos se colaron por debajo de la camiseta._

_-Aún puedes- dije entre jadeos lo necesitaba. Necesitaba que fuéramos uno._

_Me despojó de mi recién adquirida vestimenta antes de deslizarse en mi interior suavemente ._

_-Debemos buscar la manera de cuidarte mi amor- dijo dentro de mí pero sin moverse -Ambos odiamos el condón y a te te sientan mal los anticonceptivos.- _

_-El ritmo es un buen anticonceptivo- le dije moviéndome bajo su cuerpo._

_-Quieta- me regañó –Déjame sentir como el calor de tus paredes me envuelve –Quiero cuidarte amor, debe haber alguna otra opción, me muero por un pequeño que se parezca a ti pero aún es pronto- dijo antes de besarme y empezar a danzar sobre mi…_

_**Fin Flash Back… **_

.

.

No había dormido bien… Error, ¡No había dormido nada! Andrew se dio cuenta y trato de ayudarme a dormir, pero como doctor él necesitaba descansar, aunque no vivía conmigo, aunque esporádicamente se quedaba a dormir.

Habíamos intimado un par de veces, él prefería que yo tomara la iniciativa y lo hacía cuando el dolor y los recuerdos me agobiaban a tal manera que necesitaba olvidar y seguir respirando no por mí, sino por mis hijos.

Odiaba darle a Andrew migajas era un gran hombre y se merecía a una mujer que lo amara tanto como él amaba, era una gran figura paterna para los niños pero yo les había dicho de pequeño que Andrew era el padre que Dios les había regalado, mas no era su papá biológico.

Los niños le habían contado del extraño hombre del memorial, yo estaba pálida y casi no hable, afortunadamente no tenia fotos de Darién yo misma las había destruido la primera navidad que el terrorismo me lo había arrebatado o al menos eso pensaba.

-¡Sere!- Mina llego a mí con dos emparedados y dos jugos -Has estado todo el día en una nube- dijo pasándome un combo- ¿tienes problemas con Drew o con alguno de los niños?

-No me pasa nada Mina- dije dándole un mordisco al emparedado.

-Sii y yo soy Lady Di… a ti te pasa algo, cuando quieras hablar, aquí estoy yo, ¿lo sabes verdad?-

Asentí

-Estoy bien nena- sonreí pero fue una mueca- Hoy necesito salir un poco más temprano, ¿podrías quedarte con los mellizos?-

-Claro a Helios le encantara tener a Seiya para jugar su nuevo juego de Play 2, Yaten enloqueció al comprar ese aparato parecen dos niños pequeños, mientras horneare galletas con Lita y Hotaru-

Sonreí parecía un buen plan…

Mina era una buena amiga y vecina cuando nacieron los mellizos ella recién se mudaba con su esposo, Yaten Kou, un taxista pobre pero muy honrado y sus pequeños, Helios de dos años y Lita de tan solo cinco meses.

-¿Puedo saber que harás?- me miró entrecerrando los ojos -¿Te irás de pillina con Andrew?-

Negué

-No me creerás pero tengo una cita con el destino- dije antes de levantarme y caminar al salón de cuarto año donde tenía clases de Matemáticas.

No pude evitar el recuerdo de cuando le dije a él que estudiaba…

**Flash Back…**

_-¡Matelocas! ¡Estas Crazy cabeza de chorlito!- llevaba días llamándome así ya que había visto una de mis peores calificaciones, teníamos casi un mes saliendo como amigos y él me gustaba, me gustaba mucho._

_-Nop, no estoy loca, soy buena en lo que hago me gustan las matemáticas solo que no estudié mucho para ese examen que viste que por cierto no debías ver-_

_-Fuiste tú la que lo lanzo al aire… recuerdo tus palabras "que se lo lleve el viento"-se burló _

_-Muy interesante el chiste –le dije enojada_

_-Ya preciosa, no quiero que te enojes, no sé… pensé que alguien como tu estudiaría literatura… si eso es, pareces una chica libros, pero no, caras vemos corazones no sabemos… Ni cerebro tampoco, Matemáticas… ¡Dios me libre!- _

_-Es más fácil que estudiar medicina- dije tajante –Además, si tu profesor no te enseñara Mate, no sabrías como cobrar por una operación- coloque mis libros en el casillero -Acéptalo las matemáticas son el principio de todo_

_-Sip, si lo que diga la señorita matelocas- dijo antes de salir de la cafetería _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Ey, ¿Te doy un aventón? –dijo Amy la profesora de biología, ella estaba comprometida con el profesor de Música Taiki Stars

-No Amy, hoy voy a ir al memorial, quizás hoy está un poco más solo- ella fue mi compañera en la universidad, compartíamos departamento, hasta que yo me fui a vivir con Darién, así que ella conocía mi historia desde el comienzo.

-Suerte amiga-

Volví a sonreír mientras tomaba el taxi que me llevará a la cafetería que estaba cerca al memorial.

Cuando llegue allí la chica de cabellos negros no estaba, me senté y pedí un late descafeinado mientras la esperaba… Los minutos pasaban y ella no llegaba

Me sentía estúpida, a leguas se notaba que ella sentía algo por él y yo le había dicho que lo conocía

-Perdón por retrasarme-dijo ella sentándose a mi lado -Armando estaba empecinado en volver al memorial

-Su nombre es Darién –dije sin verla -Darién Chiba Moon

Un mesero se nos acercó y ella pidió un Late

-Entonces es cierto- su ánimo decayó un poco y yo alcé la vista para mirarla -Tenía unos jeans ajustados y una polera roja, se paso la mano por el cabello y suspiró -¿Podrías contarme todo de él?

-Con la condición que me digas como esta y que le paso –dije llevando a la boca mi café- ella asintió

-Era mi…-vacile podría decirle que era mi esposo -Era mi prometido, pensé que había muerto el día del atentado

-¿Es el padre de los niños que te acompañaban ayer?- Se quedó callada cuando el mesero volvió con el pedido de ella

Asentí y ella suspiro fuertemente

-He pasado once años sufriendo, pensando que está muerto cuando está vivo y bien

-No, No está bien –dijo ella -Yo era enfermera en un hospital hace once años, el hospital al que él llegó, estaba muy grave perdió una pierna- Jadee -Tiene una prótesis, pero eso no fue lo peor, tenía una hemorragia demasiado fuerte y un golpe en la cabeza que lo mantenía inconsciente – recostó su cuerpo a la silla -Estuvo ocho años en coma, luchando por su vida día tras día- sentí mi pecho contraerse -Él no traía documentos así, que mentí y lo hice pasar por mi hermano, ¡Dios! era tan hermoso aún con su cuerpo amoratado y su pierna colgando de tejidos-

Cerré los ojos tratando de imaginar

-Me enamoré de él, lo cuide año tras año, curé sus ampollas y le di baños de esponja todos los días por esos años, nunca nadie lo reporto como herido y cuando me preguntaban si quería desconectarlo, siempre decía no, ya que su cerebro tenía actividad, yo soñaba con verlo despierto quería saber si sus ojos eran negros como una noche sin estrellas, verdes como un par de esmeraldas o azules como el océano

-Son Azules como un par de zafiros- dije -Iguales a los de Seiya

-¿Lo amas?

-Nunca he dejado de hacerlo, tenemos dos hijos que me lo recuerdan cada vez más, Hotaru es emocionalmente igual a él es lista, divertida, le gusta leer y quiere ser doctora, en cambio Seiya… Seiya es tan parecido a él, que parece que lo hubiesen clonado en miniatura, tiene sus ojos, su color de piel, su cabello-

-Él no recuerda nada, cuando despertó lo iban a desconectar, lloré en su pecho, mientras escondía mi dolor porque no quería dejarlo ir ¡él estaba vivo! Pero habían pasado más de siete años casi ocho, entonces cuando el doctor Kumada fue a apagar los monitores él abrió sus ojos y espabiló varias veces-

-Yo lo busqué, desesperadamente en ningún hospital me dieron razón de él, incluso Andrew me ayudó a buscarlo- dije

-No entiendo, en ese entonces con rasgos de las personas podían encontrarlos-

-¿Sabes donde lo encontraron?-dije sintiendo una opresión en mi pecho

-No, solo sé que él fue un guerrero-dijo ella

-Siempre ha sido así, sus padres murieron en un accidente de auto cuando tenía seis, estuvo en varios orfanatos pero escapó cuando cumplió catorce, luego trabajó en una y otra cosa hasta obtener una beca en la Universidad Pública de NY y estudiar medicina le faltaban tres semestres para terminar la carrera-

Ella rio

-Es ilógico, está estudiando medicina en la NYU, es terco y perseverante, la recuperación después de que despertó fue muy lenta para él no sabía ni como debía comer o vestirse-

-¿Qué tienen ustedes dos? ¿Son…?- dejé en el aire la pregunta

-Amigos, pero lo Amo…-me miró

-Serena…

-Lo amo Serena él ha sido mi único sueño en todo este tiempo

-¿Eres consciente que él no te pertenece?

-¿Y a ti si?

-Soy su prometida

-¿En once años no has conseguido a alguien?

Pensé en Drew aun así negué –Siempre ha sido él y ahora que lo encontré no voy a perderlo-

-No puedes decirle nada, el doctor Kumada dice que él va recordar que es mejor no forzarlo

-¿Cómo va a recordar si no está en su entorno?- Objete

-Él solo me conoce a mí y yo no voy a dejarlo, a no ser que él me lo pida ¿entiendes?- dijo seca

-Te entiendo, pero debes entender tú también, él es el padre de mis hijos, el hombre por cual que he llorado por once largos años, por el cual he sufrido, pero sobre todo es mi único y gran amor, el hombre que yo amo y al que le prometí buscar hasta encontrarlo-

-Sin embargo te habías resignado a dejarlo ir-

-No, la resignación nunca llegaría a mí, ¿sabes Rei? soy una persona ecuánime, y quiero empezar a formar parte de su vida soy consciente que él no está bien y lo último que quiero es confundirlo, pero quiero estar ahí para él, le diré que fui su amiga y trataré de ayudarlo a recordar y ni tu ni nadie me lo impedirá-

-Yo…-

-Si lo amas como dices, esperaremos a que él se recupere y que él decida no tú, ni yo, prometo jugar limpio –extendí mi mano

-Armando- la miré -Darién no es tonto, si le dices su verdadero nombre él va a atar cabos y se dará cuenta que los niños son suyos-

-Podemos decirle su segundo nombre Endimión Chiba

-Él atará Cabos

-Déjame eso a mí, ahora quiero verlo

-No hoy, por favor mañana

-¿Qué me garantiza que tú vendrás mañana? Rei, estas enamorada y el amor vuelve loco a mucha gente, voy a verlo- saqué un billete de a diez y lo dejé en la mesa antes de salir y caminar hacia el memorial

Cuando llegué, él estaba mirando nombres en la fuente. Mi corazón latía desbocado, suspiré fuertemente antes de acercarme

-Hola- dije con voz baja, él se giró y sus ojos se iluminaron como lo hacían cuando yo entraba en su periferia, inconscientemente su cuerpo sabía quien era yo en su vida y eso me alegraba

-Hola…-dijo de vuelta

-¿Algún nombre conocido?

Bufó…-No, ninguno como dice Rei esto es perder el tiempo, después de todo donde estará dijo que no iba a demorarse-sonrió -Ella es muy niña seguro se entretuvo con cualquier cosa y si me voy va a preocuparse

-¿Es ella tu novia?

El volvió a sonreír –No, somos amigos, yo no puedo tener nada con nadie hasta no recordar algo y en mi corazón algo me dice que había alguien muy importante en mi vida, locuras mías, ¿Tú estás aquí para ver a tu esposo?-preguntó

-No, solo pasaba por aquí y te vi, podemos sentarnos allá-señale unas bancas

-Si me muevo de aquí Rei se volverá loca- dijo riendo nuevamente

Siempre había amado su risa

-No enloquecerá, créeme te conviene acompañarme-

-Bueno no es muy lejos, desde allí puedo ver si ella viene-

-Ajá -caminamos hasta las bancas -¿Quieres recordar?

-Más que mi vida –dijo él

-¿Y si yo te ayudo?

-¿Tú sabes quién soy? –me miró asustado

Y yo asentí -Tú eres un gran hombre

Él negó -Quizás lo fui, ahora no recuerdo nada

-Prometo ayudarte- coloque mi mano sobre la de él, por lo pronto no te llamas Armando

-¿No?

-No, tu verdadero nombre es Endimión Chiba, tú y yo éramos…- no quería mentir –Éramos… éramos muy buenos amigos, tú y yo nos conocíamos perfectamente bien-

.

.

.

Dios! como seguira esto les confieso qye tanto Rei como Serena tienen razon... ambas tienen puntos de vista muy validos!, graxias por leer y comentar!


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON DE NAOKO Y YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO JUGANDO CON SERE Y DAR…! **_

…_**..**_

**Agradecer de ante mano a mi amiguis Sakura Antoinette por la corrección gramatical de este capítulo, les recuerdo mis niñas que esto es ficción **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**9-11**

— ¿Entonces no me llamo Armando? - preguntó mirándome — Me lo imaginaba, pero a Rei le gustaba Armando como su papá — ¿Qué más sabes de mí?

— Estudiabas Medicina — dije removiendo mis manos

— Irónico no —sonrió

— Sí, bastante irónico

— No me dijiste tu nombre

— Serena - él se quedo pensando

"Recuérdame amor" pedía en mi interior

— Pensaras que soy un desagradecido pero tu nombre no me dice nada

Se supone que no debía sentir nada, pero esas palabras dolieron como mil dagas directo al corazón.

— Yo trato y trato de recordar, pero no puedo — se levantó y me di cuenta que cojeaba un poco — Ni siquiera recuerdo que hacía yo en la torre el día del atentado.

— Trabajabas allí.

— Pero yo era médico.

— No — Lo interrumpí — estudiabas medicina, eras el mensajero de un bufete de abogados, odiabas tu trabajo - ambos reímos

— Supongo que sí — volvió a sentarse — ¿Allí nos conocimos?

Asentí — Yo trabajaba en la guardería y tú en el bufete. Era un caos.

— Cuéntame más de mí — pidió agarrando mis manos — por favor Serena.

— Armando — escuchamos la voz de Rei.

— Estaba preocupándome por ti pequeña — dijo él soltando mis manos — Serena me conoce de antes del accidente — Rei me miro triste.

— Eso es una buena noticia — dijo fingiendo una emoción que yo sabía que no sentía

— Sip… no me llamo Armando, mi nombre es Endimión — me miró

— Moon, Endimión Moon.

— Ya por lo menos tengo un nombre ¡Mi nombre!, no tengo que ocupar más el de tu padre - se burló — aun sin memoria él seguía siendo el mismo.

— Me gusta tu nuevo nombre — sonrió fingidamente — es hora de regresar a casa tienes que hacer tus terapias y además alistarte para ir a clases mañana.

— Sí mamá — volvió a burlarse mientras se levantaba de la banca — Serena, quiero seguir hablando contigo, quizás si seguimos hablando pueda recordar, como te dije mi corazón me dice que había una persona que era demasiado importante para mí, sólo que no recuerdo si era hombre o mujer y necesito quitarme esta opresión del pecho — Me rogó

— Tranquilo si quieres podemos vernos en donde digas o en tu casa

— O en la tuya, dame tus datos dijo sacando un celular de su bolsillo — le di mis datos y mis números de teléfono antes de que él empezara a caminar

— ¡Estás cojeando otra vez! — dijo Rei alarmada. Aunque no hubiese querido verlo vi la preocupación en mis ojos

— Al parecer me coloque mal la prótesis, no es nada. Serena, mañana a las 5 en la cafetería de mi universidad.

— Allí estaré. Sólo tengo que buscar con quien dejar a los mellizos.

— Tráelos contigo.

— Ya veremos — sin más lo vi como se alejaba apoyado en la chica menuda que parecía amarlo tanto como yo.

Suspiré largamente antes de levantarme y caminar a casa

.

.

.

— ¡Mami! — gritó Hotaru al verme, abracé a mi pequeña niña que tenía un poco de harina en la cabeza — ¿Dónde estabas?, Andrew llamó hace unos minutos y no estabas con él.

— Estaba haciendo unas diligencias importantes

— ¿Fuiste al memorial? — preguntó Seiya llegando junto con Helios

— Sí — mis hijos me abrazaron

Después de hablar un rato con Minako, mientras las galletas se horneaban y Seiya terminaba una partida de juegos de video, nos dirigimos al departamento.

Mientras los niños hacían sus deberes, yo me dispuse a preparar la cena. Una hora después sentimos como la puerta era abierta mientras Drew sonreía girando las llaves entre sus dedos.

Seiya y Hotaru alzaron la cabeza pero siguieron terminando su tarea, él les dio un beso en sus cabellos negros antes de caminar hacia la cocina

— Hola bonita — me dio un casto beso. Me sentí mal, muy mal

— Hola

— ¡Drew! — gritó Seiya — ¿Me ayudas con la tarea de matemáticas?

— Seguro campeón – gritó antes de girarse a mí — estaba preocupado por ti ¿A dónde fuiste?

— Fui a hacer unas diligencias

— ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?, no quisiera dejarte sola

— Ajam — Volvió a besarme antes de irse. Tenía que hablar con Andrew.

_Flash Back…_

— _No puedes tirarte a morir, tienes que luchar Serena_

— _¡No quiero luchar! Quiero morirme Andrew, quiero estar con Darien y si él está muerto quiero estar con él… Si yo no lo hubiese hecho ir por mi celular, si yo…_

— _¡Basta Serena!, ¿Crees que a Darien le hubiese gustado verte así? Por Dios mujer estás embarazada, son los hijos de mi amigo los que están en tu vientre – gimió frustrado — tienes que comer Serena, tienes que ser fuerte, aun siguen buscando cuerpos._

— _Yo sé que no está muerto_

— _Entonces, ¿Por qué rayos quieres morirte?_

— _Lo necesito Drew, debíamos estar casándonos hoy — dije llorando — hoy era nuestro día — Andrew me abrazo — él debería estar aquí ¡Maldita sea! Conmigo, con nuestros hijos. No debajo de un montón de escombros, él tenía que estar conmigo y con nuestros hijos. Hoy tenía que ser el día más feliz de mi vida, mis lágrimas tendrían que ser de felicidad y no debería sentir que el pecho se me está partiendo en pedazos porque no sé de él _

— _Lo sé pequeña - dijo acariciando mis cabellos — pero tienes que ser fuerte por esas dos vidas que llevas en tu vientre Serena, si Darien murió están ellos dos para que estén contigo_

— _Él no ha muerto — dije enérgica — él está vivo en algún lugar de esas malditas torres él está vivo_

— _Serena han pasado tres meses, clínicamente nadie sobre..._

— _¡Calla!, Yo sé que él está vivo, mi corazón me dice que está vivo — me levanté de la silla y me fui a la habitación azotando la puerta fuertemente _

.

.

Habíamos terminado de comer y mientras Drew lavaba los trastos sucios yo acostaba a los mellizos

— Mamá — Hotaru me miro a través del espejo mientras la preparaba para dormir — ¿Vas a casarte con Andrew?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso muñeca? - pregunté terminando su trenza

— Pues esta semana Andrew se ha quedado muchas noches a dormir — mis hijos no eran tontos — y Lita me ha dicho que lo más seguro era que él iba a pedirte matrimonio como lo hizo Scott

— ¿Y quién es Scott?

— Es el protagonista de Abismo oscuro.

— Mmm la telenovela de las 3 — No amor no voy a casarme con Drew.

— Yo sé que tú has dicho que Andrew no es nuestro padre, pero yo lo quiero mucho ¿Por qué no te casas con Drew?

— Hora de dormir — decidí zanjar la conversación mientras la metía debajo de su colcha de Ponis y hadas — Duerme bien mi princesa — dije dándole un beso en la frente, Seiya llegó en ese momento abriendo su boca

— Me esta saliendo una muela

— Sip y por lo que veo alguien no se está lavando muy bien los dientes, le haremos una visita al doctor Takasi la próxima semana

— Mamá… — Gimieron a unisono

— A la cama bebé — dije mirando a mi pequeño hombrecito, él se subió a su cama y lo arropé con su colcha repasando con mis dedos los contornos de su rostro…

Dios eran tan parecidos, lo único que Seiya había sacado de mi era mi nariz, lo demás era Darien Chiba.

— Buenas noches mis amores — dije apagando la luz, Drew estaba apoyado a la pared

— Y si te lo pido - dijo sin mirarme — si te pido que te cases conmigo ¿Lo harías?

— Me duele la cabeza Andrew, voy a darme un baño y luego hablamos

— ¿Quieres que me vaya? - podía ver el dolor en su mirada

— Lo que tú decidas está bien — dije caminando hasta mi habitación

— ¿Algún día me amarás como a él? — dijo tomando mi brazo

— Andrew…

— Respóndeme Serena…

— Tú sabes lo que significó Darien en mi vida

— Tenemos cuatro años de noviazgo y te amo por un demonio — pero ayer lo llamaste en sueños y le decías que volviera a ti. Eso me duele Serena.

— Drew

— Cásate conmigo y déjalo ir — dijo abrazándome — por favor amor, ya pasaron once años

— Voy a darme un baño Andrew, tenemos que hablar — me deshice de su abrazo y me dirigí al baño

Gradué la temperatura del agua y me metí bajo el chorro recordando aquella vez que él me propuso que fuera su esposa.

_**Flash Back…**_

_Era domingo y después de haber obligado a Darien a levantarse estábamos haciendo un picnic en Central Park._

— _¿Quieres ir al zoológico nena?_

— _Nop, estoy bien aquí — dije pasando la hoja del libro que estaba leyendo — ambos estábamos acostados en una manta Darién recostado a un árbol jugando con un aparatito que Drew le había prestado mientras yo tenía mi cabeza en sus piernas leyendo una tonta historia de amor como él solía llamarlas_

— _No puedo pasar este mundo y estoy aburrido vamos al zoo_

_Cerré el libro posando mis ojos en él… — ¿Qué quieres hacer en el zoo? _

— _No sé, sólo quiero ir — me levanté mirándolo a los ojos_

— _Te conozco tienes algo planeado…_

— _No — me dijo con cara de "yo no rompo un plato"_

— _Tú… futuro Doctor Chiba_

— _Sabes hermosa — sus manos tomaron mi cintura y me sentaron sobre sus piernas — llevas viviendo conmigo unos meses pero han sido los mejores de mi vida, amo cerrar los ojos viéndote a mi lado, tan perfecta y bella, pero amo aun más, despertar y verte despeinada y con baba saliendo de tu boca medio abierta mientras roncas._

_Lo golpeé — Yo no ronco — le dije enojada_

— _Típico, tú no te escuchas — sonrió _

— _¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que quieras ir al Zoo?_

— _Quería buscar un bonito escenario, he practicado esto mil veces pero nunca sale como me gustaría — No entendía — También pensé mil y una formas, tú sabes, invitarte a cenar y meterlo dentro del postre, pero tú eres tan despistada, que de pronto te lo comes y terminaríamos en el hospital y no quiero eso. También pensé llevarte a una plaza donde haya música mariachi y darte una serenata, pero tienes un novio pobre _

— _Darien estás divagando… ¿Qué quieres decirme?, a mi no me importa si eres pobre y no soy despistada – le golpeé el brazo_

_Me hizo levantar de sus piernas… Arrodillándose frente a mi — Te amo Serena Tsukino, te amo desde aquella primera vez que te vi en el ascensor, te amo cada día más y más — agarró una de mis manos con las suyas — Y nada me haría más feliz que aceptaras levantarte de la cama a la una de la tarde los domingos por el resto de mi vida… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_Estaba muda_

— _¿Amor?_

— _Me tiré a sus brazos llorando. Yo también te amo cada día más y más; y quiero regañarte por el resto de mi vida porque no sacas la basura._

— _¿Eso es un sí bebé? _

— _Eso es un por siempre. Mi vida, sí quiero casarme contigo_

.

.

— Bonita — la voz de Andrew me sacó de mis recuerdos — ¿Estás bien? Llevas mucho tiempo allí

— Estoy bien — tomé el jabón y me enjaboné rápidamente, minutos después estaba enfundada en una pijama de pantalón y camisa largos

— Andrew tenía un pantalón de pijama y una camisilla negra, estaba acostado en la cama haciendo zapping con el control remoto al televisor, tan pronto me vio lo apagó

— No quiero presionarte amor — dijo el levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia mi, te prometí ser paciente y cumpliré, pero tú tienes que comprender que él murió

Tenía que decírselo

— Sé que donde quiera que esté, está feliz de que estemos juntos, porque yo los cuidaré a los tres como él mismo haría. No puedo desprenderte su recuerdo, lo único que te pido amor es que vivas porque Darien murió dejándote feliz - Darien… pensé

— Darién está vivo Andrew — le solté sin pensar tanto

— Amor — me abrazó — Darien murió hace once años pequeña por qué…

Lo interrumpí — Darien está vivo, Andrew — Lo vi ayer en el memorial — Andrew estaba pálido — es el hombre del cual te hablaron los niños

— No puedes estar hablando en serio Serena.

— Yo hablé con él hoy, Darien está vivo, Andrew. Está vivo.

.

.

.

.Holaaaaaaaaaaaa

Como verán casi no demoré, este capi no me gustó mucho, se dieron cuenta que hay dos flashback como en todos los caps, creo que así van a poder entender porque después de 11 años Sere aun ama a Darien, muchas me dijeron que porque ella se metió con Drew, sencillo chicas Drew fue su apoyo y bueno la comodidad es jodida… ella necesitaba más que todo un padre para sus hijos y Drew estaba allí, gracias mil gracias por leer por comentar y sobre todo por apoyarme en cada locura que me invento.

Besos

Ary


	5. Chapter 5

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON DE NAOKO T YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO JUGANDO CON SERE Y DAR….**_

…_**..**_

**Agradecer de ante mano a mi amiguis Nikii por la corrección gramatical de este capitulo, les recuerdo mis niñas que esto es**** ficción**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**9-11**

—_Lo lamento Serena—dijo visiblemente apenado_

— _¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Pregunté levemente conmocionada por el beso —Yo…_

—_Te amo…_

—_Drew yo, ¿hace cuanto?_

—_Estoy enamorado de ti, hace mucho tiempo_

—_Yo, lo siento—me gire dándole la espalda—Yo no puedo corresponderte _

— _¿Por qué? —me giró tomándome de los brazos—¿Por qué no puedes corresponderme?_

—_Yo estoy_

— _¡Darién murió! ¡Tú tienes que entenderlo!, murió hace seis años Serena_

— _¡NO!_

—_Si, eso es enfermizo, ¿Crees que él va volver de la muerte? No, Serena, tus hijos necesitan un padre, tú necesitas que alguien te ayude y te cuide_

—_Yo no necesito a nadie…_

—_No te hagas la fuerte conmigo Serena—pasó las dos manos por su cabello—Soy yo el que he estado allí _

—_Quizás eres mi..._

— _¡No lo digas por favor!_

—_Tú tienes que entender_

— _¿Entender qué? ¡Maldita sea! ¿qué tengo que entender? Que aún te guardas para una persona que murió, Dios quiero ayudarte ¡protegerte! tú necesitas un hombre a tu lado, tus hijos necesitan un padre_

— _¡Mis hijos tienen un padre! —grite enojada_

—_Uno que MURIÓ, Serena MURIÓ, ¡Demonios! yo he sido mas padre para esos niños que Darién Chiba_

—_Él es tu amigo_

—_Fue… Entiéndelo bonita fue—sus manos tomaron mis mejillas mientras las primeras lagrimas abandonaban nuestros ojos—Yo sé que lo amaste, yo sé que has sufrido seis años por él, pero ya basta Serena, tienes que darte otra oportunidad y demonios yo te amo a ti, a tus hijos, los adoro como si fuesen sangre de mi sangre, dame una oportunidad bonita, solo te pido una oportunidad, para mi, para ti, para tus hijos—descansó su frente en la mía—Por favor…_

—_Andrew…_

—_Shss, no tienes que decírmelo ahora bonita, solo piénsalo Serena, Darién donde quiera que este sé que bendice nuestra unión porque él sabe que yo cuidare a sus hijos como si fuera él—besé mi frente y me abrazó —Y te cuidaré a ti por siempre…_

_**Fin Flash Back….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—No puedes estar hablando en serio bonita.

—Te he dicho que lo he visto hoy, platiqué con él Andrew_—_peine mis cabellos y me senté en la cama

—Esto no me puede estar pasando_—_Andrew caminaba de un lado a otro _—_ ¿Estás segura que era él?

—Era él Andrew, mi Darién, el hombre por el cual he llorado once años, ¿cómo crees que me siento yo? Al verlo, al sentirlo.

—Dime que me estas mintiendo_— _se agachó frente a mi—Por favor bonita—tomó mis manos

—Te digo que lo vi, te digo que hable con él —las lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis pómulos —No recuerda nada, perdió una pierna en el atentado pero sigue siendo el, Darién, tu amigo, el padre de…

— ¡No! — gritó interrumpiéndome—Yo soy el padre de Hotaru y Seiya ¡yo!

—Andrew—traté de tocar su rostro, pero él se levantó

— ¡Soy yo el que he estado allí!, en cada obra escolar en cada torneo de futbol, Soy yo el que ha corrido contigo porque están enfermos, YO Serena, ¡YO!, yo tengo más derechos en ellos que él

—No entiendes

—La que no entiendes eres tú. Él no puede venir once años después a tomar a mi familia

— ¡No me estas escuchando! — grité—No recuerda nada ¡nada!, no sabe ni quién soy yo, ¡ni quién es él!, pero hay una cosa que no podemos ocultar él es el padre de Seiya y Hotaru

—Nunca…

—Andrew

— ¡No Serena!

—Mami—giré mi rostro viendo la carita de los mellizos estaban asustados

—Porque pelean Drew y tú —dijo Hotaru entrando al cuarto, vi a Andrew suspirar y pegar su frente contra la pared una y mil veces

Limpie mis lagrimas como pude antes de que ellos se acercaran más —No estamos peleando tesoro Andrew solo me está contando un caso del hospital, ¿No es cierto Drew? —Vi como mi novio y mejor amigo se contenía refrenando sus lagrimas, suspiró fuertemente y caminó hasta llegar donde estábamos Hotaru y yo.

Acarició la mejilla de mi princesa con una mano y la jaló abrazándola fuertemente, Seiya nos miraba desde la puerta, sin saber qué hacer, Andrew suspiró mirándome a los ojos tratando por todo los medios de relajarse, dio otro suspiro y separó a mi niña de su cuerpo

—Le contaba una anécdota divertida del hospital a mamá y me exalté eso ha sido todo—sonrió dándole confianza a mi niña y le dio un beso en la frente

— ¿Qué hacen despiertos? —Miro a Seiya y a Hotaru.

—Escuchamos ruidos y por eso hemos venido—dijo Seiya sin dejar de mirarnos

—Es hora de ir a la cama mañana hay escuela—dijo Andrew—Despídanse de mamá —mis niños me dieron un beso y luego él los acompañó a la habitación, esperé que volviera a la alcoba que compartíamos pero él no lo hizo, pasados veinte minutos decidí salir a buscarlo pero él no estaba… Se había ido

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente me levanté muy temprano, no sabía a qué horas me había quedado dormida solo sabía que había llorado demasiado, por Andrew, por mi y por Darién, todos habíamos sido víctima del destino. Me maquillé para que mis niños no notaran mis ojeras pero mis ojos se veían levemente hinchados, aliste a los mellizos y me fui a impartir mis clases

A la hora del receso estuve intentando comunicarme con Andrew mas él no me contestó… Suspiré y cerré el celular deseando poder hablar más tarde con él

— ¿Qué cara? —dijo Mina sentándose frente a mí

—No tuve buena noche—respondí revolviendo mi pasta

— ¿Problemas con Andrew? Yaten lo vio salir de casa anoche e iba en pijamas, antes de subirse a la moto le dio un par de patadas.

—Mina…

—Sabes que estoy para ti, ¿quieres contarme?

—No entenderías—mi celular vibró con un mensaje de texto, lo abrí pensando que podría se Drew no era de él, pero tampoco pude evitar la sonrisa en mi rostro al ver quién era el remitente.

_Hola Serena, quería saber si siempre vas a venir, hoy estoy ansioso por saber de mi, perdona si te presiono pero es como ver la luz al final del túnel otra vez. Parezco niño en mañana de navidad perdón, si no puedes venir yo entiendo pero de verdad muero porque me platiques mas de mi _

_Endimión _

_Pdta.: se siente bien usar mi nombre real, estaré eternamente agradecido contigo._

Le di responder rápidamente:

_Sí, tengo clases hasta las tres, dime donde podemos vernos…. Serena_

_Pdta.: me alegra que te guste tu nombre _

Él contestó inmediatamente

_¿Conoces la cafetería que está cerca a la universidad pública de Nueva York? hacen una torta de chocolate exquisita, podemos disfrutarla con un buen café y una agradable conversación. Endimión _

Sonreí

_Sé dónde queda nos vemos a las tres… Serena_

Suspiré guardando el celular en mi bolsillo

— ¿Buenas noticias? —Inquirió Minako

—Sip—me pasé las manos por el cabello otra vez—Mina sé que estoy abusando de ti pero ¿podrías quedarte con los mellizos otra vez hoy?

—Claro, somos amigas Serena—estuvimos un rato en silencio—No quiero meterme en tu vida, pero un hombre como Andrew no se encuentra tan fácil ese hombre besa el suelo por donde tú caminas, no se vale que lo…

—No estoy engañándolo

—Yo no he dicho eso Serena

—Voy a contarte Mina pero no hoy—ella asintió a la vez que el timbre sonaba anunciándonos que debíamos retomar clases

Salí de la escuela y tome un taxi a la dirección que Darién me había dicho que cruel podía ser el destino ya que justo ahí habíamos tenido nuestra primera cita

_._

_._

_**Flash Back…..**_

— _¿Serena?... ¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_Aquí estudio…—me encogí de hombros _

—_Yo también, ¡wao! el mundo es un pañuelo_

—_Si yo también lo creo_

—_Bueno ya que estamos aquí ¿me aceptas un café? —se rascó la nuca visiblemente nervioso_

—_Darién veras yo tengo que…_

—_Anda preciosa, llevo ocho meses pidiéndote una cita_

—_O sea que no es un café normal, me estas pidiendo que salga contigo._

—_Tanto como una cita no, la quincena esta algo lejos y en estos momentos soy pobre, pero en la cafetería que está aquí a la vuelta hacen unos banana Split de rechupete —Sonrió —Anda di que si—puso los ojos como el gato con botas de Shrek_

—_Eres imposible lo sabes_

—_Sí, y nunca me doy por vencido…Más cuando quiero algo_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_._

_._

Salí de mi divagues mental cuando el taxista me dijo que habíamos llegado, hacia más de once años que no venía a este lugar, había cambiado mucho, me senté en una de las sillas de la terraza y un jovencito llegó a dejarme el menú —¿La señora Luna aun administra este lugar? —le pregunté al joven

—La señora Luna murió hace cuatro años señorita su hijo ahora atiende la cafetería —respondió amablemente, le sonreí y abrí el menú, el banana Split ya no estaba entre los postres ahora había todo tipo de tortas

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar—mi mirada se despegó del menú viendo al hombre que amaba a pesar de que ya habían pasado once años, tenía un pantalón gris con un suéter negro y un chaleco color verde, sus libros debajo del brazo y un bastón en su mano derecha, sentó en la silla de enfrente y acaricio su pierna —He estado teniendo problemas con esta nueva prótesis al parecer voy a tener que cambiarla otra vez—sonrió — ¿Y tus hijos?

—Están con una amiga, ¿te duele mucho? —inquirí preocupada

—No mucho, solo que cuando cambio la prótesis duele al comienzo mientras se ajusta a mí, ¿Ya viste la torta de la que te hable?

—Si

—Peruru—Darién llamo al chico—Podrías decirle a Kaoly que nos saque dos porciones de torta de chocolate y dos café para mí y porfa que me dé una para llevar para Rei —quise no sentir nada, pero la oleada se celos recorrió mi cuerpo, deseando decirle quien era yo en realidad—¡Ahh! se me olvidaba que guarde otras dos porciones para llevar —volvió a sonreírme —tengo dos amiguitos que seguro le gusta el chocolate_—"tanto como a su padre"_ pensé

Fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta que yo no podía ser tan egoísta y pensar solo en mí

—No quiero parecer intenso pero necesito que me cuentes lo que sepas de mi ¿tenía hermanos, novia, padres?

—Eras hijo único, tus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico cuando tenías siete años

— ¿Algún tutor legal?

—Escapaste del orfanato cuando cumpliste doce, trabajaste en una tienda de abarrotes por techo y comida. Cuando cumpliste dieciocho entraste a Shields Holding como mensajero.

—Sabes mucho de mí

—Te conocía mejor que yo

— ¿Enserio? ¿Tú sabes si…?—en ese momento el chico llegó con los pedidos y tres cajitas él tomo una y me entregó las otras dos, sentí mi celular vibrar y lo saque del bolso mirando fijamente en la pantalla

_Andrew_

Ahora no podía contestar

—Si necesitas contestar—dijo antes de llevar el café a su boca

—No es importante—aunque doliera en verdad no lo era si los colocaba a ambos en una balanza el lugar de Darién se inclinaría mas, él ganaría siempre, apagué el celular y le di un sorbo a mi café.

Darién resoplo luego de unos minutos de silencio— ¿Sabes si tenía alguna novia? O ¿una esposa?

No sabía que decirle

—Recuerdas que te dije que siento como si hubiese dejado a alguien sola, es un dolor en el pecho muy profundo, por favor se sincera conmigo—rogó

Decisiones, la vida estaba llena de ellas, yo podía decirle que no había nadie y dejarle el camino abierto a Rei, o decirle que yo era su novia, que era a mí la que me había dejado sola en el momento que más lo necesitaba

Coloque las manos en mi taza—Serena por favor, tú eres la única conexión que tengo con mi pasado, con el Endimión que fui, para mi es importante saber si existió alguien-

Respire profundamente, no podía dejarle el camino libre a Rei, no cuando yo había llorado once años por él, no cuando yo tenía dos hijos que merecían conocer a su papá, bajé la taza y tomé sus manos estaban tan suaves como once años atrás

—Estabas muy enamorado de una chica, se iban a casar

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, las manos le temblaron y su respiración se agito

Debí haberme quedado callada esto no se trataba de mi si trataba de él ¡maldición!

—Endimión tienes que calmarte

—La deje sola, por eso la opresión en el pecho, ella debió haber sufrido mucho ella debe pensar…-

—Tranquilízate—apreté sus manos—Tienes que calmarte si no, va ser imposible que sigamos hablando

— ¿La conoces Serena? ¿La conoces?-

_Estoy frente ti amor mío…_

—Por favor Serena, No me mientas, te lo suplico—ahora él apretó mis manos

—Prométeme que te calmaras que tomaras las cosas con calma Rei me dijo que tu doctor…-

—El doctor Kumada no sabe nada, él no me entiende, Rei tampoco, tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte hace unos minutos, ella dice que me va doler recordar, no entiende que yo lo necesito.-

Alce mi mano tocando su mejilla—Te entiendo-

—Por favor— él tomo mi mano y la besó —Dime quien era ella.

—Se llamaba Bunny

— ¿Conejo?

—Odiaba que le dijeras así

—Me imagino… ¿Como la conocías?

—Trabajábamos juntas—dije consiente de la telaraña de mentiras que estaba creando, solo esperaba que esa telaraña no se rompiera antes que él recordara todo

— Ella era hermosa ¿verdad?

—Tú siempre le decías que ella era hermosa

—Ayer recordé algo

— ¿De verdad? —pregunté emocionada

—Una risa, era más bien como un sonido angelical, Sabes…. Sabes ¿Dónde esta ella?, ¿Qué paso luego del accidente?, ¿Ella estaba en la torre?

—Son muchas preguntas

—Lo siento—se vio apenado

—No sé donde esta ella—mentí y esa mentira me dolió más a mí que a él—No estaba en la torre y sé que ella sufrió mucho por ti-

—Dios…, —bajó la cabeza y peinó sus cabellos con sus dedos —La hice sufrir… Ella debe pensar que estoy…

—No fue tu culpa—lo interrumpí —Fue culpa de los terroristas.

— ¿Sabes su apellido?

—Darién… perdón Endimión, creo que fue suficiente por hoy—él no se dio cuenta de mi metida de patas.

—Por favor yo necesito saber

—Te entiendo pero todo a su tiempo, no puedes saber todo de un día para otro— miré la hora en mi reloj dándome cuenta que eran casi las seis —Debo irme los niños me esperan

—Entiendo, ¿podremos vernos mañana? —quería pero no podía dejar a los niños tanto tiempo solos

—Mañana no puedo, Seiya tiene clase de karate y Hotaru de ballet, pero puede ser el viernes aquí mismo

—Está bien el viernes será, pero antes de irte —me miró y suspiró —Puedes decirme su apellido, por favor Serena

—Winston, Bunny Winston —ese era mi primer nombre y mi segundo apellido

—Winston— se llevó las manos a la cabeza—Bunny Winston ¡demonios!— gritó golpeando la mesa —No me dice nada el nombre ¡nada!, no puedo recordar nada y eso me frustra — su voz salió tan dolida que me levanté de la silla arrodillándome frente a él y abrazándolo fuertemente

—Shss, yo estoy aquí voy a ayudarte —le dije apretando mi abrazo, —Voy a ayudarte a recordar pero tienes que tener paciencia y calma-

—Todos me piden paciencia y calma… no puedo, es tan frustrante no saber nada, vivir en una nebulosa-

—Shsss, tranquilízate—lo apreté más a mi—Ya te dije que voy a ayudarte pero debes ser paciente, con impacientarte no lograras nada-

—Lo sé—su voz ahora era ronca, ahogada —Pero es tan difícil no saber quién demonios soy— tomé su cara con mis manos y limpie mis lagrimas, quería besarlo y decirle que yo lo amaba que aquí estaba con él, pero eso no era justo

—Con el tiempo y con mi ayuda recordaras, te lo prometo—él asintió

—Gracias—me dijo aun con voz ronca—Te dejo ir, tus niños han de estar solos

_Nuestros niños Darién…_

— ¿Te acompaño a tomar el autobús?

—Tomaré un taxi—le dije levantándome

—Yo también tomaré uno, vivo cerca pero la pierna me está doliendo, si quieres compartimos así sabrás donde vivo yo —fue mi turno de asentir

Caminamos juntos hablando de nimiedades, le pregunté por la universidad y él por los niños, tomamos un taxi en la avenida en el camino a su casa me dedique a hablar de mis hijos y de lo mucho que ellos me habían ayudado, cuando él se bajo encendí el celular

Había varias llamadas perdidas de Andrew que me notificaba el servicio de teléfono y también varios mensajes

_Bonita tenemos que hablar_

_Por favor contéstame el celular_

_¿Estás con él? Por favor amor háblame_

_Te estaré esperando en la casa por favor amor háblame_

Dejé que mi cabeza se recostara en el sillón no quería hacer sufrir a Andrew, pero mi amor siempre había sido de Darién y ahora que lo había encontrado no iba a dejarlo ir.

Cuando el taxista aparcó en mi edificio vi a Drew apoyado en su motocicleta, tan pronto baje del taxi él camino hacia mí abrazándome fuertemente y dando besos en el tope de mi cabeza

—Te llame mil veces—decía entre besos

—El celular se me descargó—Mentí

—Tenemos que hablar

—Lo sé

— ¿Lo viste? —no valía la pena mentir

—Si…

— ¿Cómo esta?

—Confundido y muy perdido por no recordar nada

—Te amo

—Andrew…

—Por favor bonita, él fue mi amigo pero yo te he amado seis años dos en silencio, no podemos romper todo porque él haya regresado de la muerte

—Esta no es una conversación para tener en el parqueadero del edificio Drew

—En el apartamento estarán los niños y no quiero que pase como ayer

—Solo no hablemos de esto ahora… Es complicado—me solté de su abrazo y empecé a caminar dentro del edificio

—Bonita—me gire mirando a mi mejor amigo—Por favor prométeme que no me dejarás— cerré los ojos, en este momento yo no podía prometerle eso a Andrew…

To be Continue

.

.

Si yo sé merezco la pena de muerte por hacerlas sufrir, pero chicas ¿qué puedo hacer yo?, la historia es así de complicada por un lado esta Darién que es el más inocente en todo esto, por otro Serena que ha sufrido por él y Andrew que no merece sufrir…Falta Rei, ella también tendrá su cuota de sufrimiento…

Gracias por leer y comentar es un placer para mí que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo, espero para mañana tener listo el final de Embarazados y porfis pásense por La Princesa de la Oscuridad, es un fic un tanto tenebroso el primero que hago en ese género y será súper corto cuatro caps, sin más dejo la palabrería y me despido

Aryam.

_Mujer eres cruel… no lloré pero por Dios todo el conjunto de sentimientos los tengo revueltos. Mala Mujer… muy Mala hahaha… TQM! _

_Ary_


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SÓLO ME DIVIERTO JUGANDO CON SERE Y DAR…!**_

…

**Agradecer de ante mano a mi amiguis Saku por la corrección gramatical de este capítulo, les recuerdo mis niñas que esto es ficción **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**9-11**

— _¡Basta! —grité a Andrew— ¡Basta ya!_

— _Tienes que reaccionar, él nunca va acordarse de ti_

— _No ¡mientes!_

— _No miento, él no es Darién _

— _Él va a recordarme_

— _Serena…_

— _Vete_

— _Amor_

— _¡No más!_

.

.

— ¡No más! —grité llevándome una mano en el pecho y despertando abruptamente, con la frente bañada en sudor y la respiración agitada…

— ¿Estás bien? —Andrew me abrazó pegándome a su pecho. No había podido abandonarlo aquella vez que me pidió que no lo dejara— Sólo fue un sueño bonita —dijo acunándome entre sus brazos

— Estoy bien—dije levantándome de la cama

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó preocupado

— Sólo buscaré un vaso de agua y regreso

El asintió y yo caminé hasta llegar a la cocina saqué un vaso de los gabinetes y lo llené con agua tomándola despacio mientras me sentaba en la isleta de la cocina y peinaba mis cabellos hacia atrás. Hacía dos meses que había visto a Darien en el memorial, dos meses en los cuales me había reunido con el dos o tres veces por semana y hablábamos de su pasado, un pasado donde yo no existía…

_Flash Back _

— _Hoy soñé con Bunny, creo que era ella, aun no puedo ver su rostro, pero sé que era muy hermosa, sabes creo que le pedí matrimonio una vez —mi cuchara quedo inmóvil antes de entrar a mi boca, estábamos reuniéndonos en la misma cafetería en donde nos habíamos visto por primera vez hacia dos meses— recuerdo que le dije que roncaba y que le salía baba de su boca pero eso era falso —mi respiración se hizo rápida— también recordé que amaba verla dormir, ¿Sabes?, son sensaciones bonitas, ¿Qué más sabes de ella y no me has contado?_

_Tragué la porción de pastel que tenía en la boca —te he contado todo lo que sé —mentí una vez más _

— _Si me conocías tan bien como dices ¿Porqué no sabes nada de mi prometida?_

— _Después de los ataques, a muchos nos reubicaron, a otros simplemente nos despidieron y muchos no quisimos volver a trabajar en donde lo hacíamos. Ese fue mi caso y supongo que el de Bunny también, yo perdí contacto con ella y la verdad no quería saber nada de esas torres_

— _Cierto tu esposo murió allí _

— _Sip_

.

.

— Mami… —Hotaru entró a la cocina tallándose sus ojitos— soñé con papá

La atraje a mí y la senté en mis piernas— ¿Qué soñaste amor? — le pregunté tratando de no llorar.

— Papito dijo que él buscaría la manera de estar siempre con nosotros y que me quiere mucho —di un beso en el tope de sus cabellos— ¿Andrew se quedó a dormir?

¿Qué podía responderle a mi hija…?

— Sí amor, estaba cansado y preferí que no condujera su moto tan tarde

— Mami—Hot me miró con sus ojitos azules como los de su padre, a veces eran de un extraño color lila azulado y otras tan azules como ahora— Saku dice que cuando un hombre y una mujer duermen en la misma cama es porque quieren hacer hermanitos.

— A veces un hombre y una mujer sólo duermen en la cama… — Hacía más de dos meses que eso era lo Drew y yo hacíamos, ya ni siquiera lo besaba

— Fiuu —mi nena se pasó una mano por la frente, aliviada— Yo no quiero hermanitos con Seiya es suficiente —sonreí

— A la cama bebé —dije levantándola de mis piernas

— ¿Te quedas conmigo mami?, puedes cantarme la nana de la leyenda de la luz de la luna

Asentí mientras tomaba la mano de mi hija y caminábamos hasta su cuarto, la acomodé entre las colchas y caminé hacia Seiya, su cabeza estaba colgando de la cama así que lo acomodé y arropé antes de darle un beso en la frente

—Ven mami… —susurró mi bebé así que caminé hacia ella— Anda cántame la canción que papá te cantaba cuando no podías dormir

Suspiré audiblemente recordando la primera vez que él me cantó esa canción

_**Flash Back….**_

— _¿Qué sucede? —dijo él con voz soñolienta cuando me desperté sobresaltada de la cama— Ven aquí —extendió sus brazos hasta que llegue a él, la isleta de la cocina estaba llena de apuntes y sólo la luz de una lamparita lo iluminaba _

— _No debes estudiar así… Puede afectar tu visión —dije acariciando sus mejillas_

— _Si enciendo la luz no podrás dormir —hacía dos semanas que me había venido a vivir con él su departamento, era pequeño un loft que sólo tenía dividido el baño, la cocina se separaba por la isleta de la cocina, estábamos esperando que los señores Robinson desocuparan el departamento de abajo para mudarnos_

— _Voy a comprarme un antifaz para dormir, ¿te falta mucho? — pregunté viendo sus ojeras. Eran casi las tres de la mañana y debíamos levantarnos a las cinco para ir a las torres._

— _No mucho. En una hora más acabaré —me dijo con una sonrisa_

— _En una hora más tendremos que irnos a trabajar_

—_Debo hacerlo, este es el ultimo examen de mi semestre y ese maldito —lo mire mal— es un maldito de verdad nena y me tiene la mala… no quiero darle motivos para que me repruebe, pero tú sí puedes ir a dormir amor. Anda, ve. Yo termino aquí y me recuesto contigo…_

_Caminé hasta la cama y me recosté, pero no podía dormir, me movía de un lado para otro. Minutos después, Darien apagó la lamparilla y fue hasta la cama atrayéndome a su pecho— ¿Por qué despertaste?_

— _Soñé con mis padres, pero no tiene importancia_

— _¿Estás segura?_

— _Sí_

— _Bueno, ya estoy aquí, es mejor aprovechar las horas que quedan antes que nos estemos durmiendo en cualquier esquina_

— _Ya no puedo dormir —me aferré a su pecho y él me dejó un beso en el tope de mi cabeza_

— _¿Y si te canto? —Alcé la vista para mirarlo a pesar de la oscuridad— A ver mi pequeña, no soy Michael Jackson, pero me doy mis mañas —Sonreí_— _¿Quieres o no? —Asentí— A ver… había una canción que mamá me cantaba antes de morir, me gustaba mucho y me hacía dormir —acarició mi brazo y yo acomodé mi cabeza mejor, en su pecho, preparándome para escucharlo cantar— En mis sueños, nos encontrábamos tú y yo, las estrellas mil protegían mi amor —volvió a besarme— los mejores amigos siempre somos tú y yo…_

_Fin Flash Back_

— Nunca nada nos separará, no nunca más, hay momentos llenos de magia, magia en el corazón de los dos —Sorbí mi nariz, los recuerdos me estaban matando— sólo tú me interesas no puedo ver a nadie mas… —para cuando terminé la canción, Hotaru ya estaba dormida, pero Seiya me miraba con los ojitos anegados en lágrimas— No mis hijos maldita sea —besé el tope de la cabeza de Hotaru justo cuando mi pequeño derramaba su primera lágrima, corrí a su cama y lo abracé fuertemente

— Tú amas a papá ¿Verdad mami?, es por eso que no vas a casarte con Andrew nunca —abracé a la copia al carbón de mi único amor— Yo quiero a Andrew, pero no como un papito, él es más como un amigo, y quiero que te haga feliz… yo no quiero que llores más, mami —me abrazó llorando

Y quería morirme, escuchar su sollozo eran mil veces más doloroso que cuando Darien nos dejó— Shss, ya bebé, no llores —cuánto tiempo estuve arrullando a mi pequeño caballerito, no lo sabía, lo único de lo que estaba consiente, era que estaba confundiendo a mis hijos y esto no podía seguir así…

A la mañana siguiente me levanté muy temprano y preparé los almuerzos de los cuatro. Drew salió minutos después revolviéndose el cabello y bostezando, estaba vestido para ir al hospital.

— Es temprano —dijo acercándose a la isleta de la cocina, le serví una taza de café — No volviste a la cama anoche

— Tenemos que hablar.

Drew llevó la taza a su boca— Te escucho —trató de tomar mis manos pero las alejé y el suspiró sonoramente

— Los chicos han estado haciendo preguntas —empecé buscando las palabras correctas

— ¿Qué tipo de preguntas?...

— Preguntas, he estado pensando toda la noche y considero que lo mejor es que no te quedes a dormir aquí

— Eso es una tontería, lo mejor es que nos casemos y seamos una familia

— No puedes pedirme eso Andrew y no vamos a hablar de lo mismo

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes Serena?, ¿Qué es lo que esperas? ¿Que Darien recupere la memoria y dejarnos a todos atrás?

— ¡Es tu amigo!

— ¡Fue mi amigo! —gritó

— No grites, no quiero que suceda lo de aquella vez—dije enojada— deberías tratar de ayudarlo a hacer algo, pero ni siquiera quieres verlo

— ¿Cómo crees que voy a ayudar a mi enemigo?

— No tienes que verlo así…

— ¿Y cómo demonios quieres que vea al hombre que me esta robando a la mujer que amo? y ¡A mis hijos!

— ¡No son tus hijos!

La cara de Drew se desfiguró en una mueca de dolor —quizás no es mi sangre la que corre por sus venas, pero he sido yo el que ha estado allí para ellos Serena… No lo olvides, he sido yo el que ha estado allí incluso cuando tú no los querías

_**Flash Back….**_

— _Míralos bonita —decía Drew con los bultitos en sus brazos_

— _Llévatelos —dije girando mi cara_

— _Serena…_

— _¡No quiero verlos!_

— _Ellos te necesitan_

— _¡Y yo necesito a Darien! —dije llorando— A Darién y él no está —con el rabillo del ojo vi a Drew entregar los dos bultitos_

— _Ellos no tienen la culpa —dijo acariciando mi cabello, me encogí en posición fetal —son hermosos y el varón se parece tanto a Dar_

— _¡Cállate! ¡Cállate y vete! No quiero verte no quiero ver a nadie, déjame sola ¡sola!_

— _¡Estás siendo una chiquilla imbécil! No la mujer de mi mejor amigo —me movió hasta que lo miré a los ojos— ¿Crees que Darien está muy feliz de que desprecies a sus hijos? ¡Ellos no tienen la culpa y te necesitan! es el tercer día de vida que tienen y aun no saben lo que es un abrazo de su madre, ¡maldición Serena! Si no reaccionas Servicios Sociales se los llevarán y ¿Quieres que los hijos de mi amigo crezcan separados teniendo a una madre fuerte como tú?, Darien te odiaría si pudiera verte —sus palabras me calaron hondo y me abracé a él llorando como nunca. Esas dos personitas eran lo único que me quedaba de Darien _

— _¿Cómo voy a hacer para sobrevivir sin él?, ¿Por qué lo declararon muerto?, ¿Por qué no lo buscaron Drew?, ¿Por qué tenía que morirse? —mis lágrimas empapaban la bata de mi amigo— ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo sola?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?_

— _No estarás sola… yo estoy aquí, yo estaré aquí siempre… _

_Fin Flash Back…_

_._

— Drew…

— Tú tomaste tu decisión Serena y yo voy a respetarla, pero eso no significa que no luche por mi familia —dijo con voz gruesa, dejando la taza de café en la isleta y caminando hacia la puerta — Y si, quizás ese es el cuerpo de mi amigo, pero no es él — sin más salió del departamento

No iba a llorar, mis hijos no me verían llorando una vez más

.

.

.

Seiya estuvo callado todo el tiempo que estuvimos de camino a la escuela, mientras Hotaru parloteaba lo que quería que Santa Claus le regalara, una muñeca Barbie Veterinaria

— Helios dijo que Santa no existe —dijo Seiya pagado de sí mismo

— Helios es un mentiroso —Hotaru le sacó la lengua— ¿Cierto mami que sí existe?

— Sí existe mi amor —mi nena me dio un beso antes de volver a sacarle la lengua a su hermano e irse corriendo a su salón de clases

— Eso es mentira —dijo Seiya mirándome con sus ojos azules buscando algo diferente en mí —Y lo sabes…

Me acuclillé frente a él— Sip, pero tu hermanita aun vive en su mundo de princesas y tú como el caballero que eres tienes la llave para que nadie estropee ese mundo, es tu deber que ella siga siendo una princesa —besé su mejilla

—Ma, aquí no, —se limpió con su saco— en casa puedes besarme todo lo que quieras… pero aquí Niki me esta mirando —dijo señalando a la chica de cabellos rosa que lo miraba desde una esquina— cuidaré que Hot siga siendo una bebe y tú no vuelves a darme un beso en la escuela ¿trato?

— Hecho —mi hijo extendió su mano antes de escupir sobre ella

— Pacto de babas —dijo con su sonrisa hermosa

— Eres grande para un beso, pero no para algo tan asqueroso como eso —Bromee

— Anda mami, pacto de babas o no hay trato —dijo serio miré alrededor antes de escupir en mi mano y sellar "el pacto"

El día estuvo muy tranquilo. Para la hora del almuerzo me senté junto con Mina y Amy en la cafetería.

— Esta mañana te vi hacer algo asqueroso y anti ético —Dijo Amy fingiendo un escalofríos

— No sé quien diablos le dijo que los pactos de babas eran indestructibles —piqué la ensalada con el tenedor y me llevé un trozo de lechuga a la boca

— Helios piensa lo mismo así que declaro a mi hijo culpable —dijo Mina entre risas

Sentí mi celular vibrar

_Cuento los minutos para que hablemos, hoy estoy en casa la cabeza me ha estado matando literalmente… _

_Te quiero E._

Contesté...

_Si te sientes muy mal, es mejor que no vaya hoy. Yo también te Am _—borré— _te quiero… Serena_

No pasaron cinco minutos cuando él me contestó

_Por favor ven…E._

_Allí nos vemos en dos horas… Serena _

_Pdta.: Tómate una pastilla y trata de descansar_

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar al salón me llegó otro texto

_Rei dice que ya no debo tomar más pastas, excedí la cantidad de analgésicos por hoy, estoy seguro que si vienes y hablamos me sentiré mejor, además he convencido a Rei para que tome ese trabajo que le ofrece el doctor Kumada y estoy solo, Kelvin te dejará pasar… te espero … E._

Guardé el celular y me dispuse a dar mi clase de dividendos. En la tarde dejé a los mellizos en sus respectivas clases extracurriculares y caminé hasta llegar a casa de Darien.

Tan pronto llegué, saludé a Kelvin y subí hasta el quinto piso donde Dar vivía.

Él abrió la puerta con su espectacular sonrisa tenía un par de vendas alrededor de su cabeza

— Si te sientes mal puedo venir mañana —le dije cuando me invitó a pasar

— Mañana los mellizos no tienen actividad extra curricular y te verías muy liada con ellos. Yo estoy bien, de veras. Rei a veces exagera… —caminó perdiéndose por un par de puertas y a los segundos salió de ella con un par de latas de refresco y unas galletas de chocolate —No es café y torta, pero puede amenizar nuestra conversación ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

— Normal, hice un examen sorpresa y varios están muy mal en multiplicación y división

— Te odiaran

— Seguro, pero deben aprender que las matemáticas no son un juego

— Nop, son para personas locas… matemáticas —bufó recordándome aquella conversación que habíamos tenido

Estuvimos hablando de su carrera, de mi trabajo. Con el paso de las semanas me había acostumbrado a verlo sin la prótesis y aunque al principio había sido muy duro, había entendido que lo importante era que él estaba vivo, desmemoriado y sin una pierna, pero mientras hay vida hay esperanza dice un refrán y yo me agarraba a este, a toda costa.  
Cerca de las cuatro y media me levanté porque debía buscar a los mellizos. Justo cuando me levanté, mi celular cayó al suelo y ambos nos agachamos para recogerlo.

Nuestros rostros quedaron separados por centímetros y entonces no pude contenerme. Mi mano acarició su mejilla mientras él acercaba su rostro, sus labios tan tibios y suaves como los recordaba hicieron contacto con los míos, dándome ese beso que yo había esperado por once largos años…

.

.

.

.

Hubo beso! wiiiiiiiiiiiiii que pasara ahora?, Ay como llore pobre Serena yo la entiendo... Poco a poco sabremos como se desenvuelve esto espero que les guste y el viernes o sabado subo El Contrato... Para las que leen Princesa mañana Cap!

Kiss

Ary


	7. Chapter 7

_**! LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON DE NAOKO T YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO JUGANDO CON SERE Y DAR….**_

…_**..**_

**Agradecer de ante mano a mi amiguis Nikitha por la corrección gramatical de este capítulo, les recuerdo mis niñas que esto es ficción **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**9-11**

**.**

No supe cómo actuar hasta que la primera lagrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, todos estos años llorando y sufriendo en silencio, todos valían la pena en este momento cuando sus labios tan dulces como los recordaba se movían entre los míos…Lento, sin prisas…

—Endimión — me separé de él dejando que las lagrimas se rodaran por mis mejillas

—Serena—él lucia apenado—Yo…Yo

—Shsss—coloque mis dedos en sus labios

—Yo no quise—y eso me partió el corazón, con la fuerza que no tenia lleve mi mano a mis ojos quitando las lagrimas.

—No ha pasado nada Endimión —dije tratando de sonreír pero solo fue una mueca la que adorno mi rostro—Yo debo irme, los niños están por salir

—Sí, Yo...

—Por favor no te disculpes más—acaricie su mejilla, — ¿Nos vemos el Lunes? —pregunté sin dejar de ver sus hermosos ojos

—Sí, el lunes tengo un examen—señaló los libros en la isleta del la cocina, sonreí al recordar lo que era nuestra isleta cada vez que él necesitaba estudiar…

Suspire lentamente y me levante del sofá…

— ¿Qué harás mañana? —Preguntó él, cuando yo iba a salir

—Estaré con los niños, es fin de semana —Sonreí —Nos vemos el lunes —salí del departamento y me recosté en una de las paredes del pasillo…"_Dios, ayúdame a no contarle la verdad_", me dije mientras llevaba mis dedos a mis labios recordando el beso que nos habíamos dado minutos antes

Camine hacia el ascensor mis labios picaban y mi corazón latía demasiado a prisa, campanilla sonó avisándome que el ascensor había llegado camine para entrar sin darme cuenta que alguien venia saliendo…

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —Rei me veía entre enojada y fastidiada

—Darien me dijo que viniera…Igual ya me voy

—Endimión —replicó

—Su nombre es Darién

—Escúchame bien, he pasado años cuidando al hombre que está allí como para que tú…-

— ¿Para qué yo me lo robe?... Mira Rei los mismos años que tú llevas cuidándolo yo llevo llorando, ese hombre es mío y voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que este donde le corresponde. A mi lado y al lado de sus hijos y eso ni tú ni nadie lo va impedir—pase a su lado entrando a la cabina

—Te dije que jugaríamos limpio y tú no estás cumpliendo con tu parte-

Me gire completamente mirándola sin entender—Mira Rei, yo no sé de que hablas, yo soy su prometida y…

—Eras, Serena o fuiste su prometida, no voy a permitir que lo quieras confundir-

— ¿Confundir? —Me pase la mano por la cabeza, — ¡Dios Rei!, ¿sabes lo difícil que es para mí no contarle quien soy, no decirle que tenemos dos hijos?

— ¿Y qué es lo que deseas?, ¿que se haga cargo de ellos?, ¡él no está en condiciones para hacerlo!

—He mantenido a mis hijos muy bien yo sola, pero necesitan un padre…¡Necesitan a su padre! estoy haciendo esto con calma Rei y créeme no es fácil, pero voy a decirte una cosa y solo te la diré esta vez, he pasado años sufriendo al creer que el amor de mi vida había quedado debajo de los escombros del Word Trade Center, como para dejarlo ir ahora que lo tengo —presione el botón para irme, sobre todo por la hora que era, pero antes de entrar al elevador me gire mirándola fijamente —No pienso jugar limpio

—Es bueno saberlo Serena—dijo colocando sus brazos en los infrarrojos del ascensor—Yo también llevo muchos años sufriendo por ese hombre, para que tú, de buenas a primeras quieras quedarte con él, es bueno que dejes las cartas sobre la mesa porque yo tampoco pienso jugar limpio—Sonreí, sabía que ella no iba a hacerlo

—Ok, pero me gustaría saber ¿cómo le harás para que él deje de verme? ¿Sabes Rei? Darien sigue siendo el mismo aunque no lo parezca él va recordar todo algún día y veremos que es más fuerte, si la gratitud que siente porque lo has cuidado o el amor que sentíamos antes de que todo esto pasara-

—Yo soy su presente…Su futuro. —dijo sin vacilación

—No hay presente y futuro sin un pasado, ahora deja que el ascensor se cierre tengo dos hijos que cuidar

—No lo dejare ir sin pelear—dijo quitando las manos de los infrarrojos

—Entonces esto es una guerra—exprese mientras las puertas se cerraban

Salí del edificio rápidamente llamando un taxi, afortunadamente llegue a tiempo para recoger a los niños

.

.

.

.

El sábado empezó muy bien estaba en mi habitación con Hotaru Y Seiya viendo _Phineas y Ferb_ mientras terminábamos de despertar

— ¿hacemos Hot Cakes para desayunar? —pregunte a mis ángeles acariciando su cabeza

— ¿podemos ponerles miel mami? —dijo Seiya con su sonrisa encantadora

— ¿Y chocolate? —Hotaru me dio la misma sonrisa

Negué recordando la primera vez que había visto la extraña combinación de Chocolate Mantequilla y miel en Hot Cake…

.

.

**Flashback**

— ¿Qué haces?— Darien se acercó a mi abrazándome por la cintura desde la espalda.

— Desayuno— dije tartamudeando

— ¿Puedo colocarles miel y chocolate?

—Es desayuno, no postre…

—Y no puede ser un desayupostre?

—No

—Eres mala—hizo un puchero gracioso que pude ver gracias a la tapa del microondas, me gire mirandolo fijamente con la espátula en mi mano

—Soy muy…—no me dejo continuar, sus labios se apoderaron de los míos y sus fuertes manos me alzaban de las caderas—Dar… —susurre mientras sentía que me levantaba

—Amo como se ven mis camisas en tu cuerpo princesa, te juro que botaré cada uno de tus camisones solo por verte así de sexy—sus labios descendieron por mi cuello hasta el valle de mis pechos —eres la mujer más hermosa, del mundo…—succionó uno de mis pechos y mis manos se afianzaron a su cabeza mientras él me dejaba sobre la isleta de la cocina

La ropa voló de parte y parte mientras se ubicaba en mi entrada e ingresaba en mi lentamente, mis piernas se ciñeron a su cintura mientras sentía sus suaves estocadas, hacer el amor con Darién era lo más perfecto, sus palabras suaves, su mirada dulce y sus tímidas envestidas, siempre me trataba como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana, mi cuerpo se tensionó a tal punto que llegue al paraíso.

—Te amo—dije entrecortado mientras recostaba mi cabeza en su pecho

Sus manos tomaron mi rostro dejando nuestros ojos encontrados—Yo te amo mucho más, tanto que no hay palabras para describirlo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Serena—me dio un beso—prométeme que si algún día, mi mano resbala de la tuya tú me agarrarás así sea de los dedos, prométeme princesa que nunca me dejarás, alejarás o me dejarás solo prométemelo

—Te lo juro, te amo

**Fin Flash Back**

—Mami…—Seiya tocó mi brazo—¿Vas a hacer los hot cakes?

—Si mi amor, voy a hacer los hot cake y podrán ponerle miel y chocolate- respondí la pregunta silenciosa de Hotaru

Después de comer el desayupostre, como él y luego mis hijos lo habían bautizado, mande a los chicos a bañarse, Seiya estaba en el baño de invitados mientras Hotaru en el de mi cuarto cuando mi celular empezó a sonar

—Bueno—dije sin reconocer el número

—Serena…—dijo la persona al otro lado de la línea—Soy Endimión-

—Endimión ¿qué sucede?— su voz se escuchaba desesperada—Necesito verte… por favor necesito verte.

—Estoy en casa con los chicos y-

— ¿Puedo ir? por favor Serena— estaba empezando a asustarme —por favor

— ¿Tienes donde anotar?

—Estoy en un taxi, pero dime, quizás mi memoria pasada esté borrada pero recuerdo perfectamente bien una dirección-

Le di mi dirección y fui a mi habitación, Hot ya estaba cambiándose, le di un beso antes de entrar al baño y darme una ducha rápida, un par de vaqueros, unas botas bajas y un sweater sencillo, até mi cabello en una coleta alta y coloque un poco de brillo en los labios

Los chicos estaban en la sala del departamento cuando salí

— ¿Nos vamos? —Seiya preguntó

—Verán niños…

—Mamá prometiste llevarnos

—No sé porque quieren ir allí

—Porque el día del aniversario había mucha gente—reclamó mi pequeño caballerito

—Me ha llamado un amigo-

— ¿Drew? —Hotaru preguntó —No ha venido hace mucho mami

— ¿Mami te peleaste con Drew? — interrogó Seiya

Estaban muy preguntones el día de hoy, iba a responder su pregunta cuando el timbre se escuchó

—¡Yo voy! Seiya se escabulló mientras corría en dirección a la puerta

—Buenas ¿Estará Serena Caballerito?

—Tú eres el señor del memorial— dijo Seiya, — ¿Para que buscas a mi mama?

—Soy su amigo le dije que vendría

—Endimión —dije llegando tras el Seiya me miro entrecerrando sus ojitos

— ¿Él es tu amigo? —Mi machito posesivo y celoso salió a flote

—Hola—Hotaru apareció tras mis piernas…—Soy Hotaru, ¿Te acuerdas de mi?

—Claro princesita—Darien afianzo su bastón al suelo antes de acuclillarse frente a mi pequeña

—Niños…— los llamé — ¿Porque no van con Mina un momento mientras yo hablo con Endimión? —les di una suave sonrisa

—Pero ibas a llevarnos—Seiya hizo un puchero—¡Lo prometiste! —dijo enojado

—Amor…

—Tú siempre cumples tus promesas—colocó sus brazos en jarra

—Si van a salir—Darien me miro—Yo no quiero molestar

Suspire -Hagamos una cosa, hablaré con Endimión media hora, pueden ir con Mina o ir a ver caricaturas y después los llevare al memorial-

Mi bebé hermoso, me abrazó por la cintura—Esta bien mami… media hora, 30 minutos —señalo su reloj de Ben10 —1800 segundos, ni uno más ni uno menos trato

—Trato— Vi como mi hijo iba a escupir su mano

—Seiya—lo tomé de la mano antes de que lo hiciera—Siempre cumplo mis tratos

—Sabes que hay que sellarlos

— ¿Si lo sellamos con un beso?

—Voy a ver tele, ¿vamos Hot? —dijo mi hijo tomando de la mano a su hermana y caminando hasta la habitación, sonreí Seiya estaba en esa etapa de la vida _"No me gustan los besos de mi mamá"_

Invite a Darien a seguir y sentarse en el sofá mientras sacaba del refrigerador un par de Coca colas

—Lamento haber venido así —recibió la lata y la destapó

—Tranquilo, te escuchas mejor ahora de lo que te escuche por telefono—Coloque mi mano en su pierna—¿Quieres hablar de lo que te ha ocurrido?

—He peleado con Rey…— suspiró —Ayer cuando llegó del hospital, donde le había dicho el doctor Kumada que podían darle trabajo, estuvo rara pero yo me dedique a estudiar y no le preste mucha atención esta mañana discutimos cuando le dije que habías ido al departamento y luego yo….—Se quedo callado—Tuve dos recuerdos

Mi corazón empezó una carrera frenética

—En uno estabas tú—recostó su espalda en el sofá —Estoy tan confundido Serena —me miró a los ojos, su par de gemas azules como el zafiro se veían claros y muy preocupados —¿Tú de verdad me conoces Serena?

_Maldita zorra_… dije para mí misma

—Sabes que esa pregunta me ofende—me levante del sofá—He estado ayudándote estos tres meses y tú...

—Es que Rei dice— soltó él, yo lo miré encarando una ceja —Rei dice que…Olvídalo— pasó las manos por sus cabellos

—¿Qué dice Rei, Endimión?

—Ella dice que tú puedes estarme tomando el pelo y que no puedo estar seguro que todo lo que me dices es verídico

Lo dicho ¡es una maldita Zorra!

—Dices que estaba en uno de tus recuerdos

—Sí, te vi jugando con unos niños mientras yo sostenía una cámara

Recordé claramente ese día

**.**

**.**

**Flash Back**

—¿Podrías dejar eso?—le dije fingiendo enojo

—Es mi hora libre y quiero hacer lo que más me gusta—dijo disparando la cámara

—Darien por favor

—¿Qué pasa preciosa? déjame disfrutar de dos de mis tres grandes pasiones… ¿sabes que me haría completa y absolutamente feliz?

Negué con la cabeza

—Salir de aquí, que ambos trabajemos en un hospital y que yo pueda tomarte fotos todo el tiempo, tú sabes mis tres amores, Tú, mi cámara y mi arte….

—Estás loco

—Por ti si— sonrió ladeadamente, sabia el efecto que tenía esa sonrisa en mi —Carga aquel niño— señaló a Cristopher un pequeño de dos años hijo de una recepcionista de una empresa de arquitectura —Tiene los ojos celestes y el cabello negro—dijo describiendo a Cris cuando lo cargué, él enfocó la cámara y tomo la foto, lo vi mirar en la pantalla y yo dejé a Cristopher en la piscina de pelotas antes de caminar hacia a él

— ¿Qué paso no te gusto la foto?

—Quedo perfecta— dijo pasándome la cámara —Cuando tengas nuestro hijo quiero que sea como este y tú te veras adorable con él….

**Fin Flash Back**

**.**

**.**

—Cuando le dije a Rei que debía hablarte de mis dos recuerdos ella se puso histérica —negó con la cabeza—dijo muchas cosas y luego dijo que yo estaba confiando ciegamente en ti y quien sabía si tú no me estabas engañando, ¿No lo haces verdad Serena?

Quería molestarme pero él no sabía

—Tú nunca me vas a mentir ¿verdad?, me vas ayudar a buscar a Bunny y si ella tiene una familia consolidada yo no le hablaré

¡Dios! ¿Porque me pones en esta prueba?

— ¿Serena?, prométeme que estas contándome todo lo que sabes de mi, nunca me ocultaras nada—se veía como un niño indefenso

— Te lo juro, te diré todo lo que se de ti

—¿Y me ayudarás a buscar a Bunny?

_¡Estoy frente a ti!_ —quería gritarle pero solo asentí

—Gracias—me abrazó —Muchas gracias Serena, por no engañarme, no sé como era antes, pero odio la mentira y el engaño

—Antes eras igual— sonreí —Me dijiste que tuviste dos recuerdos

—Si...

— ¿Quieres contarme el otro?

—Iba en un coche rojo en el asiento trasero e iban dos señores chocamos con algo… me golpee muy fuerte… ¿Sabes algo de eso?

—Tus padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito, no sé mucho de eso casi nunca hablabas de ello, tenias siete u ocho años cuando eso…

—Sabes, a veces siento… no sé como que me… Como que conocías tanto, parece que hubieses sido mi novia— yo bajé la cabeza

— ¿Fuiste mi novia Serena?...— sus ojos se abrieron —No me digas que te deje por Bunny, que te puse el cuerno o algo así

Sonreí —Ya te lo dije fuimos muy buenos amigos y compartimos departamento un tiempo, ¿has recordado algo más?... Digo cuando llegaste al edificio, se te hizo conocido algo

—No detalle el edificio, ¿Tendría que recordarme algo?

—Viviste aquí hace ya algún tiempo

—No, no lo recuerdo la verdad es como si fuese la primera vez que estoy aquí —dijo mirando la pared de fotos, la gran mayoría eran de los mellizos y una que otra de Drew

— ¿Tu esposo? —dijo señalando una foto el cumpleaños numero cinco de los niños estábamos Drew y yo con ellos cargados

—No, Darien murió en los atentados, los gemelos aun no nacían— suspiré —No tengo fotos de el

—¿Por qué?

—Solo verlas me hacía daño, elimine todas las imágenes de él, pero nunca pude sacarlo de aquí—señale mi cabeza, —Ni de acá —coloque la mano en mi corazón

—Tuvo que haber sido muy duro

—Lo fue…

—Mi pobre Bunny debió haber sufrido lo mismo… ¡Dios! si tan solo pudiera recordar…

—No te fuerces Endimión —yo me moría por besarlo, acaricie su mejilla y acerque mi rostro al suyo

— ¡1800 segundos! —Grito Seiya haciendo que nos alejáramos abruptamente

—Puedo… ¿puedo acompañarlos? — dijo tímidamente—Mire a Seiya que estaba frente a mí y a Hotaru que asomaba su cabecita por el marco de la puerta

Mi bebe se encogió de hombros y Hot asintió con su cabecita

.

.

Estuvimos un rato en el memorial, Seiya le contaba al nombre de su padre que en unas semanas seria Navidad, que él no había pedido nada pero que había sido un niño bueno y ya que su papá conocía a Diosito en persona y Diosito era el papa del niño Jesús, él quería saber si podían obsequiarle una consola nueva de Xbox 360 ya que Helios lo ponía jugar siempre de segundo y él quería una en casa para enseñar a Hotaru, lo decía en susurros tratando de que yo no lo escuchara.

Solo esperaba que cancelaran el bono navideño, entre la nueva Barbie de Hotaru y el juguetito del carrito sumado con la ropa navideña iba tener que recortar parte de la compra en el súper, Hotaru también se sentó a un lado de la piedra mientras tocaba con sus manitas el nombre de su papa y le decía que lo que ella quería para navidad

Darien había estado leyendo los nombres grabados en la piedra pero luego había respolado frustrado y se había sentado en una banca cercana

Me acerque a él y lo abrace, se sorprendió pero me abrazo de igual manera —Siempre vengo aquí y miro los nombres pero ninguno me parece familiar, ninguno me recuerda nada

—No tenías muchas amistades en la torre

— ¿Era un asocial?

—No—sonreí —tu jefe era un tirano, no te dejaba mucho para socializar, además tú trabajabas e ibas a la universidad, no tenias mucho tiempo para socializar

— ¿Qué hacen? — señalé a los niños Hotaru tenía la cabeza en el hombro de Seiya y mi niño seguía hablándole a la nada

—Creo que hablan con su padre, nunca los había traído, pero hace un año hable con ellos y les explique todo, quisieron venir, el día que nos conocimos fue el primer año que venían

— ¿Te duele estar aquí?

—Ya no…

— ¿Puedo saber porque?

—Porque Darien esta ahora con nosotros — vi como Hotaru golpeaba a Seiya en el brazo antes de venir a mí con lagrimas en los ojos—¿Qué sucede amor?

—Seiya esta molestándome, dice que no voy a recibir mi muñeca porque Santa no existe

— ¡Seiya! —lo llamé

Mi hijo me dio la miradita de no parto un plato cuando yo sabía que había partido toda la vajilla

—Es verdad mami—dijo levantándose del suelo

—Santa traerá tu muñeca, porque tú eres una princesa—explicó Darien mirando a mi niña —Y las princesas buenas tienen sus recompensas

Mi nena sonrió antes de darle un gran abrazo

— ¿Por qué no vamos todos a Central Park y comemos Hot dogs yo invito? —dijo Darien cuando ya íbamos saliendo de la zona 0

—Si mamita ¿podemos?— Hotaru que iba agarrada de la mano de Darién comenzó a dar saltitos

Llegar a Central Park fue rápido, aun no eran las tres de la tarde

— ¿Qué te paso allí? —dijo Seiya cuando vio que Darién movía su prótesis subió un poco su pantalón y sacé la prótesis de su lugar

— ¡te desarmas! —grito Hotaru viendo, Darien rio, su sonrisa esa que tanto yo amaba, que con solo oírla me olvidaba del rechazo de mis padres y de todos mis problemas esa que me hacía sentir segura siempre y cuando él estuviera conmigo

—Es una prótesis, no me desarmo

— ¿Y qué paso con tu piernita? —mis hijos se habían bajado de sus sillas en donde esperaban sus Hot Dogs

—La perdí en un accidente hace ya unos años—una chica nos llevo los Hot dogs

— ¿Una foto de toda la familia? —alzó su cámara, iba a decir que no pero Darien asintió

Tomaron la foto y Darien me la cedió, —Quédate tú con ella, quizás puedas colgarla en tu pared— quería llorar, pero suspire fuertemente y me tranquilice

Estuvimos caminando por el parque mientras los niños corrían detrás de las ardillas, cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse decidí que era hora de volver a casa

—Podíamos haber venido solos Endimión —le dije mientras subíamos las escaleras—Estas cansado y la prótesis esta maltratándote

—Sí, ya debo cambiarla, pero yo te saque de tu casa y mi corazón estará más tranquilo si los venia a dejar

— ¿Quieres pasar y tomar un café conmigo? los chicos se irán a ver televisión tan pronto lleguemos y en un par de horas más estarán como un par de troncos

—No es mucha molestia

—No

— ¿Sabes? estaba pensando que quizás podríamos ir al edificio en el que vivió Bunny, quizás recuerde algo

—Mamita dame las llaves yo abro—Seiya arrebató mis llaves y subió corriendo las escaleras, Hotaru iba unos pasos delante de nosotros jugando con su muñeca Laila

—Andrew— gritó mi nena antes correr en dirección a Drew y que él la alzara dejándola colgada como una monito de su cuello y cintura

—¿Dónde está mami, princesa? —pregunto Drew

—Esta con Endimión, ahh allí —dijo mi nena señalándome, Andrew me miro, para luego ver a la persona que estaba a mis espaldas, sus ojos se abrieron y por ello pude ver el flechazo de dolor que causaba que él estuviera allí

.

.

Holaaaaaaaaaa Aparecio la perdida joder tres semanas han de querer matarme!, lo se pero recuerden manito quebrada, a todas aquellas que me enviaron buenos deseos Gracias, no pude contestra los revs (se supone que no devo mover la mano) una cosa es lo que dice Andres y otra lo que yo hago :P en fin Gracias Mil gracias Dios las palabras no alcanzan para agradecer todo lo que ustedes me dan ya estoy trabajando en el siguente espero tenerlo pronto

Ary


	8. Chapter 8

_**¡LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON DE NAOKO T YO SÓLO ME DIVIERTO JUGANDO CON SERE Y DAR…!**_

…_**..**_

**Agradecer de ante mano a mi amiguis Saku por la corrección gramatical de este capítulo, les recuerdo mis niñas que esto es ficción **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**9-11**

**.**

— Está con Endimión, ahh allí —dijo mi nena señalándome, Andrew me miro a mí, para luego ver a la persona que estaba a mis espaldas, sus ojos se abrieron y por ellos pude ver el flechazo de dolor que causaba que él estuviera allí

.

.

.

La mirada de Andrew se paseó de mí cuerpo al del hombre detrás de mí. Por un momento pude ver cómo su respiración se atoraba y como su piel se colocaba más blanca de lo normal. Dio los pasos que nos separaban y extendió su mano a Darien.

– Andrew Furuhata –se presentó, Darien sonrió antes de estrechar su mano fuertemente

– Armando Moon –Drew enarcó una de sus cejas en mi dirección– tú me pareces familiar –dijo mirando a Drew– ¿Nos hemos visto en algún lugar?– mi cuerpo se tensionó completamente

– Soy doctor en el Medical Center, quizás me has visto ahí

– ¿Conoces al doctor Kumada? –preguntó

– Claro, el doctor Nicolas Kumada es una eminencia –contestó Andrew– ¿De dónde lo conoces tú?

– Es mi doctor y muy amigo de Rei, la chica que vive conmigo –se rascó la nuca

– ¿Rei Hino? –inquirió Andrew, ¿De dónde conocía a Rei?

– La misma… –respondió Darien

– Ella entró ayer a laborar con nosotros, es la jefa de las enfermeras

– Drew –Seiya llegó interrumpiendo a Andrew –No sé qué le pasa a la antena de la tv que no me deja enfocar el partido de fútbol, ¿Me ayudas?

– Claro campeón –Drew alborotó los cabellos de mi hijo– lo siento, mi hijo me necesita –mis ojos se abrieron al escucharlo llamar a Seiya su hijo

– Dale, tranquilo. Igual yo ya me iba. Serena, ya te dejé en casa, así que puedo irme más tranquilo

– Te acompaño a tomar un taxi

– No es necesario

– Me quedaré más tranquila

– Está bien, un placer Andrew –estrecharon sus manos

– No te demores bonita –dijo Drew antes que Seiya lo arrastrara a la habitación

Quise matarlo en ese momento, pero al mirar a Darien el seguía viendo todo normalmente.

Bajamos en un absoluto silencio, para cuando llegamos a la avenida, Darien habló

– Me habías dicho que tu esposo había muerto en las Torres

– _Desaparecido_ ese día –contesté rápidamente

– Pero te casaste casi enseguida –¿Había enojo en su voz?

– No me he casado y si te refieres a Drew, no es mi esposo y tampoco es el padre de los mellizos… Darien es el padre de ellos

– ¿Darien? –su voz mostró sorpresa

No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer…

– ¿Te recuerda algo ese nombre?

– En sueños siempre lo escucho. Al principio pensé que tal vez ese era mi nombre, pero gracias a Dios llegaste tú y me aclaraste todo –pasó las manos por su rostro y ambos caminamos en silencio hacia la avenida– perdón por lo de ahorita

No le entendí muy bien…

– ¿Por? –pregunté mirándolo fijamente

– Por cómo te hable, es que bueno, entiendo que hayas querido seguir con tu vida, pero no inmediatamente después de la desaparición de tu esposo, sólo que bueno, pensé que si quizás –se veía nervioso– Quizás Bunny también pensó que yo morí y tiene un esposo o hijos… No me prestes atención –sonrió pero no fue una sonrisa sincera

– ¿Tú crees que?...

– No quiero ni pensarlo –me cortó– pero han pasado once años Serena, ella pudo enamorarse otra vez y yo…

– Darien –fue mi turno de cortarlo– Bunny te amaba, te adoraba, yo estoy segura que ella… que ella no se enamoró de nadie más

– ¿De verdad piensas eso? –sus ojos me pedían que dijera que sí

– Estoy segura –afirmé, pues yo nunca había dejado de amarlo

Darien tomó el taxi y yo suspiré antes de devolverme al departamento. Cuando llegué los niños y Andrew estaban sentados en la sala viendo la televisión.

– Seiya. Hotaru. Mina me ha dicho que preparó tarta de chocolate, que si quieren un pedazo –mentí, antes de llegar había pasado por la pastelería y había comprado la tarta luego le había dicho a Mina que necesitaba uno minutos a solas con Drew. Mis hijos se levantaron del sofá y salieron del departamento en dirección al departamento de Minako.

– ¡Se puede saber _qué_ hacías con él! –atacó Andrew una vez cerré la puerta

Lo miré incrédula, Andrew nunca me había hablado así –¿Perdón?

– No te hagas la tonta Serena… fui claro ¿Qué hacías con Darien? O ¿Debería decir Armando? –dijo irónicamente

– Bájale al tono ¿Quieres Andrew? –rebatí– lo que yo haga con mi vida no debe importarte a ti

– ¡Soy tu novio por un demonio!

– Ex novio –zanjé tajantemente

– ¿En qué momento terminamos que yo no me di cuenta, Serena? –dijo irónico

– En el momento que te dije que Darien estaba vivo

Andrew mostró una sonrisa irónica y cruel– ¿Lo viste? Ese hombre que estaba allí no es Darien Chiba… ¡Por Dios, ni siquiera sabe cuál es su jodido nombre!

– ¡Vete! –grité sin pensar

Su mirada se encontró con la mía – Serena, no puedes estar hablando en serio

– Vete Andrew. ¡¿Cómo pudiste decir que Seiya y Hotaru son tus hijos?! –grité enojada

– ¡Porque lo son! –gritó de vuelta– Yo he dedicado mi vida a esos niños, no tienen que llevar mi sangre para amarlos como tal –su voz se quebró al final

– Andrew –caminé hacia él y acaricié su mejilla– Te quiero –mi voz se quebró– te quiero muchísimo y sólo Dios sabe que sin ti, no hubiese podido sobrevivir, pero siempre fue él

– No puedes decir eso bonita –susurró– íbamos a casarnos –su mirada atravesó la mía– Te amo –una lágrima resbaló por sus ojos

No pude evitarlo y las mías empezaron a brotar solas– Y yo lo amo a él Andrew, siempre fue él– la mueca de dolor que cruzó por su rostro me hizo sentirme mal, el dolor en mi pecho se incremento y sentí que el aire me faltaba– Te quiero, Te quiero, Te quiero –repetí– eres el amigo que…

– ¡No! –Andrew pasó las manos por su cabello y se alejó de mí- teníamos un futuro, amo a tus hijos, íbamos a casarnos, no puedes venir y arruinar todo ¡Por él! –se acercó a mí nuevamente– ¡Reacciona Serena!, ¿Qué te garantiza que él vuelva a ti?, ¿Qué te garantiza que regrese?, yo fui su mejor amigo por mucho tiempo y ni siquiera me reconoció y tú quieres mandar todo al carajo por una persona que no sabe ni quién es

– ¡Yo sé quién es! –grité– él es Darien Chiba, el amor de mi vida el padre de mis hijos. No hagas esto más difícil Drew –Gemí

– Yo no lo hago difícil Serena –dijo el negando con la cabeza– Eres tú, no voy a alejarme, quizás es la sangre de Darien la que corre por las venas de esos niños; pero su padre soy yo y eso ni tú ni nadie me lo va a quitar –tomó su chaqueta y salió del departamento cerrando fuertemente la puerta

Me dejé caer en el sofá llorando por mí, por Drew y por Darien, que era el menos culpable en todo este embrollo. Limpié mis lágrimas con mis manos mientras recordaba mi vida y lo que hubiese sido de mí, si Drew no hubiese estado en ella

_Flash Back…._

– Hola campeón –Andrew levantó a Seiya de la cuna– Mamá necesita dormir un poquito –había escuchado a mi hijo llorar y había salido a verlo, pero Drew ya estaba allí, no se había ido a su casa puesto que Hotaru, había tenido calentura– así que tienes el pañal sucio… fooo ¿Qué comiste caballerito? –le hablaba con tanta ternura que mi corazón se encogió un poco– Voy a tener que hablar con tu mamá, no es normal que huela tan mal –se tapó la nariz mientras dejaba a mi hijo en el cambiador y soltaba las cintas del pañal– ¿Qué estás comiendo? ¿Bofe sin cocinar? –se burló de su broma mientras retiraba el pañal y pasaba una toallita húmeda por la colita de Seiya– Eso es… ya estamos limpios –dijo orgulloso– que nadie diga que tu padrino no puede cambiarte un jodido pañal –iba a reñirlo por su vocabulario– ohh qué lindos pies tienes –dijo abriendo sus piernecitas estaba a punto de entrar y decirle que no hiciera eso porque Seiya… Demasiado tarde… mi hijo había levantado su metralleta y ahora disparaba fijo sobre la cara de Andrew mientras reía– Bebé malo, ¡Muy malo! –gimió entre risas, Hotaru estaba en mi habitación ya que no queríamos que Seiya se resfriara también. Andrew le colocó el pañal riendo antes de tomar una toalla y limpiarse la cara y parte de su camisa– Ahora sí, estoy a salvo, aunque huelo a orín de bebé… ¿Cómo voy a ir a guardia mañana, sin una camisa decente…? –Negó con la cabeza antes de pegar a mi bebe a su pecho, espero que no tengas hambre porque de mis pezones no sale nada de nada –murmuró y yo reí mientras lo veía moverse suavemente por la habitación. Seiya reposó su cabecita en su hombro antes de que sus ojitos se cerraran.

Caminé hasta mi habitación, revisé que Hot estuviese dormida aún y abrí el closet, más específicamente la caja que tenía las cosas de Darien. Suspiré fuertemente cuando saqué la camiseta de aquella caja pegándola a mi cuerpo e inhalándola fuertemente y buscando inútilmente el aroma de él. Había pasado un año desde el atentado, pero yo aún lo recordaba como si hubiese sido hace días atrás.

Estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando vi a Drew salir de la de los mellizos– ¿Qué haces despierta bonita? –preguntó Drew antes de caminar hacia mí

– Escuché a Seiya llorar.

– Estaba sucio, pero ya está limpio y dormido

– Y ahora tú estás sucio –señalé la mancha de pipí que había dejado mi hijo en su camisa

– No importa… voy a limpiarlo –volvió a sonreír y yo le extendí la camisa

– Era de Darien –susurré

– Sere, yo…

– Úsala

.

.

.

– Mami, se fue Drew –Seiya entró a casa sacándome de mis recuerdos traía en su boca algo de la cobertura de chocolate de la torta

– Tuvo una emergencia en el hospital –mentí– ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

– Jugando con Lita a las muñecas. Helios salió con su papá, así que me vine antes que me vistieran de nena –bufó– Mami, vas a poder comprarme la consola de Xbox, ¿Verdad? Di que sí mami… por favor –suspiré, tendría que hacer un préstamo en la escuela

– Claro que sí mi vida –limpié la comisura de su boca y lo besé

– Te amo mami –dijo mi hijo dándome un gran abrazo

– Te amo bebé

.

.

.

La navidad había llegado rápidamente, Hotaru había recibido su set de muñecas y Seiya estaba feliz con su Xbox, el día que Darien había aparecido con la consola de videojuegos quise morirme de la vergüenza, pero él no había aceptado mis negativas. Algunas veces jugaba con Seiya y lo dejaba ganar mientras le revolvía el cabello, otras servía de niñero para cuidar a las bebas de mi hija.

Amaba verlo jugar con los niños, porque así debería haber sido siempre; sin embargo, odiaba cuando Andrew llegaba a verlos y ellos estaban jugando con Darien. La expresión en el rostro de mi amigo era dolor puro y eso me dolía a mí también.

¿Por qué no podía ser todo más fácil?

Porque él no podía aceptar que mi único amor había sido Darien…

.

.

Tres meses habían pasado. Andrew visitaba a los niños regularmente pero a mí no me hablaba y eso me lastimaba, habían días en que me sentía sola y perdida, días que necesitaba al amigo que me había sacado del agujero sin fondo, pero no podía ser egoísta y buscar a Drew para desahogarme, tenía siete meses viéndome con Darien pero su cabeza aún seguía siendo un lienzo en blanco, eso me frustraba mucho… Nos veíamos tres veces a la semana y algunos fines el iba al departamento, mis hijos lo adoraban y él me decía que se sentía muy a gusto con ellos.

Ese que dijo que la sangre llamaba, estaba en lo correcto, porque en estos últimos meses los lazos entre mis hijos y su padre se habían cerrado anudándose fuertemente.

– Sere –Darien me llamo así que enfoque mi mirada en él– Estás como ida –sonrió– ¿Tienes algún problema?

Negué, él se levantó de su silla frente a mí y se colocó en la de al lado– Estoy bien sólo algo cansada

– ¿Te parece si traemos a los niños de sus clases extracurriculares y luego los llevo a casa? –hacia un mes que Darien había comprado un coche, un Ferrari rojo como él siempre había querido, cuando yo estaba a punto de perder las esperanzas él me sorprendía con cosas como el auto– Además debo decirle a mi querido competidor que este fin no podremos jugar

– ¿No irás este fin de semana? –pregunté… ¿Decepcionada?

– Tengo que terminar de estudiar para el examen final de anatomía… Voy a estar bastante liado, así que me quedaré estudiando para poder sacar buenas calificaciones –su mirada se iluminó

– Creo que decepcionarás a mi hijo… estaba emocionado por terminar ese partido de FIFA 13 contigo

– Ohh sólo será un día… ese campeonato vamos a terminarlo él y yo, no voy a dejarme ganar esta vez

– Siempre dices lo mismo –dije riendo

Él me quedó mirando fijamente y luego negó con la cabeza

– ¿Sucede algo? –pregunté al verlo negar otra vez

-Es que cuando te ríes, se te iluminan los ojos como a Seiya haces un mohín como el de Hotaru, dices que tus hijos no se parecen a ti, pero tú eres tan hermosa Serena –su mano acarició mi mejilla y mi corazón empezó una carrera frenética– Vamos, no quiero que se haga tarde

El camino a la escuela de los chicos fue en silencio, Seiya estaba loco por empezar el videojuego y cuando Darien le dijo que no podría ir, su ánimo decayó un poco, pero él le prometió compensarlo y jugar un poco antes de irse a casa.

Llegamos al departamento y mis hijos subieron rápidamente. Hotaru quería mostrarle a Lita el nuevo paso de danza que había aprendido, mientras que Seiya necesitaba conectar la consola al televisor

– Vas a malacostumbrarlo

– Lo hago feliz –susurró mientras subíamos las escaleras– sólo será una hora

Y esa hora se había convertido en dos… En tres y en un campeonato completo, para cuando acabaron eran más de las nueve de la noche. El celular de Darien repiqueteaba sin cesar pero él no le prestaba mucha atención.

– ¡Te gané! –gritó mi hijo haciendo el avioncito por toda la sala– acéptalo Armando, el Barcelona es mejor equipo que el patético Real Madrid –dijo mi hijo haciendo una danza ridícula

– Está bien enano… Lo acepto, el Barça es el mejor equipo del mundo

– ¡Y Messi es mejor que Ronaldo!

– Ohh no… Messi es sólo un enano con suerte –reviró Darien

– Creo que esta conversación no va acabarse nunca y cierto caballerito debe acompañar a su hermana al mundo de los sueños

– Mamá… –gimió mi hijo

– Sino voy a tener que decomisar cierta consola

– Está bien... –dijo desganado– No juegas limpio ma –se quejó

– Soy mami… Nunca juego limpio

– Creo que es hora de que me vaya –dijo Darien levantándose del sofá– Nos vemos la otra semana, quiero mi revancha

– Te voy a volver papilla igual, Ronaldo

– Vamos a ver pulga –ambos se sacaron la lengua infantilmente

– Te acompaño al coche

– No, tienes que vigilarlos

– No somos bebés –reviró mi hijo

– Los dos al baño a cepillarse los dientes y a colocarse la pijama… Yo acompaño a Darien y regreso, si no han hecho lo que les dije… Tú –señalé a Seiya– Olvídate del Xbox y tú –señalé a Hotaru que jugaba con su muñeca– te quedarás este fin encerrada en casa –mi hija dejó lo que hacía y corrió al baño seguida de su hermano

Darien empezó a caminar a la puerta y yo lo seguí

– Gracias –dije cuando íbamos bajando las escaleras

– No me las des, me divierto mucho con ellos, son… buenos niños –sonrió

– Lo sé, se parecen mucho a su padre… No pude evitar el recuerdo de lo que había pasado horas atrás en casa. Seiya y Darien jugando a la Xbox, Darien ayudando a Hotaru a sostener su muñeca mientras ella la peinaba para un evento…

– Hey… ¿Por qué lloras? –no me había dado cuenta de la lágrima que había recorrido mi mejilla hasta que Darien la limpió con uno de sus dedos– No me gusta verte llorar pequeña –ante el apodo cariñoso no pude evitar que otra lágrima se deslizara, Darien me apretó a su cuerpo mientras sollozaba en su pecho respiré fuertemente intentando calmarme, cuando me sentí mejor me separé levemente– ¿Mejor? –asentí sin verlo a los ojos. Una de sus manos levantó mi rostro al tomarme por mi barbilla, dejando mis ojos conectados con los de él– No me gusta verte llorar, odio cuando lo haces –lamí mis labios cuando vi que su mirada bajo de mis ojos a esa parte de mi anatomía, no supe cómo pasó, pero cuando quise reaccionar sus labios se movían tan suavemente sobre los míos que más lágrimas quisieron salir de mis ojos. Enredé mis manos a su cuello y presioné más sus labios con los míos, pensé que iba a alejarse pero en vez de eso sus brazos rodearon más mi cintura pegándome más a su pecho, subiendo la intensidad del beso y pidiendo acceso con su lengua a mi boca

No se lo negué, disfruté de su sabor, del latir de su corazón bajo mi tacto. Mi amor por él estaba tan intacto… tan… No pensé… me dejé llevar por su beso fiero y demandante hasta que mis pulmones bramaron por aire, Darien junto su frente a la mía sin abrir los ojos mientras yo lo miraba esperando un rechazo o una disculpa como la última vez

– Llevo meses queriéndote besar así –su declaración me dejó confundida– desde aquella vez que te besé en el departamento de Rei… tu sabor quedó impregnado en mi boca… –estaba muda literalmente, desorientada y no podía darle crédito a sus palabras– No sé qué habrá sido de la vida de Bunny… –mi corazón se apretó– …pero yo llevo demasiado tiempo sin vivir y ya es hora de que lo haga… –sus hermosos ojos se abrieron y se enfocaron en los míos– Me gustas Serena… Mucho

..

..

.

..

Mayra sale a esconderse… Corre te van a linchar, ohh mi Dios no hay excusas para justificar lo que he demorado para este cap, es que no salía como yo quería… Igual tampoco salió pero me gusto el final… Dariencito se enamoró que hará Sere ahora? Espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez tenía pensado que fuese un fic largo pero creo que va ser muy corto unos seis caps más como mucho

Gracias a las que aun están conmigo

Prometo en esta semana o la que viene subir algo de LMDMH

Besos…

Aryam

.

.

.

Y puff la pequeña Sakura se tumba en su diván, mientras se coloca una almohada fucsia en la cabeza, ¿Por qué? Son las 1:00 a.m. y mi yo del futuro me saca el dedo del medio, diciéndome que las arrugas que tiene son mi culpa… xD

Jajaja ya en serio… Ary espero antes de publicar lo leas o sino ahí te caerá la Saku- sorpresa muajajajaja

Ahí se ven lectores de May o Ary, cualquiera de las dos xD jajaja ahora si me callo, ciao ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Smoon Son propiedad de Naoko T, solo esta historia me pertenece

.

.

.

Gracias a mi amimu Nikitha Chiba por la corrección y el beteo de este cap.

.

.

9-11

Capitulo 8

.

.

Anonadada si no fuese porque sentía sus labios sobre los míos acariciándome tan tierna y pasionalmente podría jurar que estaba en un sueño, un magnifico sueño en donde pensaba que estos últimos once años eran una pesadilla, me aterraba abrir los ojos por miedo a que todo se esfumara, él había dicho "me gustas Serena" antes de besarme otra vez y ahora eran sus labios los que se mecían suavemente sobre los míos

Estática… esa era mi posición inicial pero luego cuando sus manos tomaron mis caderas y su lengua pidió acceso a mi boca lo atraje hacia mí otorgándole el permiso para que deslizara su lengua y jugara con la mía, me sentí desfallecer en sus brazos, retrocedí once años atrás cuando solo éramos él y yo

Nos separamos por falta de aire y Darien juntó su frente a la mía controlando su respiración, mis manos bajaron a su pecho sintiendo a través de la tela el desesperado palpitar de su corazón. El mío estaba igual, era como si hubiésemos estado en una carrera maratónica

Me di cuenta que mi amor por él era exactamente igual que hacia once años atrás, Darien suspiró fuertemente antes de que sus manos tomaran mis mejillas dejando que sus ojos se conectaran con los míos

-¿Entonces?- murmuró -¿Tienes que decirme algo?

¿Qué quería que le dijera?… Estaba completamente muda…

Darien bajó su mirada al ver mi mutismo

-Yo…Yo de veras lo-coloque mi mano es su boca… no quería eso

-Por favor –pase la lengua sobre mis húmedos labios –Solo no te disculpes esta vez…Por favor creo que no podría soportarlo, solo no sé qué decir…

-¿Qué tal un si? –murmuro el acariciando mis mejillas

-Un sí ¿a qué?-dije aun sin entender

-Un si a mi propuesta silenciosa, verás no sé que tan bien me fue en el pasado pero desde que desperté es la primera vez que lo hago, no puedo decir que te amo- eso dolió -Pero me gustas Serena y quiero que seamos más que amigos

Él quería que yo fuese su… lo mire fingiendo que aun no entendía

Suspiró desganado -Tú sabes ser mi…- se pasó la mano por el pelo nervioso y yo recordé que había hecho lo mismo la primera vez

_Flash Back_

_-Esta buena tu hamburguesa- dijo Darien después de tragar lo que tenia en la boca_

_-Genial como todas las hamburguesas- dije mordiendo una pequeña porción, teníamos casi siete meses saliendo y me gustaba más de lo que había podido llegar a imaginar cuando me pidió que saliéramos juntos, pensaba que hoy seria el gran día pero ya casi terminábamos nuestra comida y él aún no hablaba _

_-Mmm, si no te gusta podemos comer otra cosa, lo que quieras_

_-La hamburguesa esta bien –dije encogiéndome de hombros_

_-¿Te parece si damos un paseo?- se removió nervioso en la silla_

_-Es tarde, mañana tenemos que trabajar_

_-Será corto, te lo prometo…- pidió como un niño pequeño, sonreí asintiendo_

_Salimos de McDonald's media hora después estaba cerca de casa así que le sugerí que me acompañase a ella, el camino fue bastante silencioso, Darien había metido sus manos en sus bolsillos y pateaba una piedra mientras yo solo miraba al frente minuto a minuto mis esperanzas se evaporaban, divise mi edificio y suspire, el día no seria hoy _

_-Gracias por acompañarme Darien- dije frente a mi edificio_

_-de nada Sere, nos vemos mañana para almorzar- asentí y me gire, los ojos me picaban me había hecho tantas ilusiones –Sere…- su mano aferró mi muñeca y pestañe alejando las lágrimas -Yo nunca he sido muy bueno con esto…- rascó sus cabellos como pensando las palabras -Verás… Me gustas- su rostro se tiño de rojo -Me gustas mucho… y bueno, yo quiero saber si tú… ¿tú sabes?_

_-¿Que debería saber?- el corazón me tronaba entre mi pecho_

_-Serena…- bufó y tomó aire - ¿Quieres ser mi…Mi novia?_

_Si mi corazón tronaba en mi pecho en ese momento se detuvo abruptamente, no pensé solo hice lo que había querido hacer en toda la noche…Lo besé_

…._Fin Flash Back…._

-Serena…- Darien me llamó sacándome de mis recuerdos -necesito una respuesta- se veía tan nervioso como aquella vez, acaricie su mejilla con ternura y me incline a besarlo… Había soñado tanto con mis labios entre los suyos que ahora que lo tenía de nuevo me negaba a dejar de hacerlo.

Esta vez fue mi lengua la que pidió acceso a su boca enredándose con su lengua y apretándolo más a mí, mis manos se enredaron en sus cabellos jaloneándolo un poco a medida que el beso subía de intensidad

No fue hasta que unos chiquillos nos sugirieron buscar una habitación que nos separamos respirando pesadamente

-Espero que eso sea un si- dijo Darien con la respiración acelerada mientras sus dedos acariciaban mi mejilla

-Lo es- susurre abrazándolo fuertemente -Lo es Endimión- sentí sus brazos acercarme más a él y estuvimos unos segundos abrazados

-Debo irme… -susurro

-Lo sé- dije pegada a su pecho

-Vendré mañana- volvió a susurrar así que me despegue de él y volví a besarlo esta vez suave y sin prisas disfrutando del movimiento de sus labios junto a los míos -Buenas noches princesa-murmuro sobre ellos

-Buenas noches Endimión- se subió a su coche y suspire -Endimión- lo llame -Me avisas cuando llegues a casa- él sonrió

-Claro que si princesa- lo vi alejarse y me lleve la mano al pecho y luego a los labios, era nuevamente la novia de mi prometido

Volví a casa para ver a Andrew de pie junto a la ventana, en el departamento reinaba el silencio y el ambiente era tan tenso que ni unas tijeras de jardinería podrían cortarlo

-¿Lo amas?- preguntó Drew cuando me senté en el comedor junto con un vaso con agua

-Para que preguntas lo que tú sabes Drew

-No me hagas esto Serena…No, ¡No nos hagas esto!

-Andrew los niños

-Los lleve a la cama, peine a Hotaru y hable con Seiya hasta que se durmió mientras tú te besabas con él afuera ¡sin importarte que yo estaba aquí joder!

-Baja la voz- murmuré -Andrew intente ser feliz contigo-

-¿De veras lo intentaste?- me cortó -Siempre estuviste pensando en él, incluso cuando hacíamos el amor ¿verdad?

-Drew no te hagas mas daño

-¡El daño me lo estás haciendo tú!- espeto rudamente -He pasado años Serena- se acercó a mí -¡Años!, primero esperando el momento adecuado y después rogándote una oportunidad –dos lagrimas cayeron por sus parpados y no pude evitar que mi pecho se contrajera -Te he amado, como amigo, como hombre, he sido paciente Serena, te lo he dado- sus lágrimas ahora eran más rápidas bajando una sobre la otra -Todo ¡maldición y tú tiras cuatro años a la basura porque él llegó!

-¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique Drew? - yo también lloraba mi leve momento de felicidad estaba siendo opacado por este -Como te explico que siempre fue él...Siempre él –murmure con voz ahogada -Yo no quiero hacerte daño Andrew, no quiero, te amo

-No me amas- refunfuño él

-No de la manera como quieres que te ame, pero si lo hago, yo intente amarte pero no puedes pedirme que tire por la basura una oportunidad que me esta dando la vida, él es el padre de mis hijos, es el hombre que mas he amado en toda mi vida -le grité con dolor –No puedes ser tan egoísta al pedirme que no busque mi felicidad

-¿Y la mía Serena? Y mi felicidad ¿qué?, quizás o soy un egoísta pero tú también lo eres, me exiges que le deje el camino libre a él cuando sabes perfectamente lo que significan para mi, tú y los niños, ¿cómo pretendes que el corazón no se me destroce cuando acabo de verte besarlo?... ¡TÚ!...- sus lágrimas eran dagas directas a mi corazón –Tú que nunca me besaste en cuatro años Serena, tú que evadías mis besos, tú que me decías que la calle no era un buen lugar para darlos…Tú vas y lo besas en la calle de noche frente a tu edificio sin importar que los vecinos e incluso tus hijos te observaran…- me sentía mal, culpable - ¿Soy yo el egoísta?- me preguntó -¿Responde maldita sea soy yo el egoísta?- me quede callada y baje mi cabeza -Solo no me pidas que no venga más, Hotaru y Seiya son más hijos míos que de Darien… Recuerda que Padre es el que cría, no el que da la semilla – tomo su chamarra y azotó la puerta fuertemente.

Me destrocé en ese momento, las lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas como una presa recién abierta, yo no pensaba separarlo de los mellizos Hot y Seiya lo amaban, pero ellos tenían un padre y estaba más que dispuesta a ayudar a Darien a recordar todo

El celular vibro sacándome de mis divagaciones era Darien así que seque mis lágrimas y oprimí el botón para verlo

_Estoy en casa, en cama y pensándote, tus besos aun me queman en los labios Te quiero_

_Endimión _

Su beso aun quemaba en mis labios también. Entendí algo quería a Andrew, mucho pero mi felicidad estaba por encima de todo y de todos, le conteste

_Te quiero también, que tengas buenas noches_ y con eso me fui a la cama no quería pensar más por hoy

.

.

.

Los días trascurrían con una calma agradable, Andrew venia todas las noches luego de la guardia, hacia que Darien y yo estuviésemos un poco incómodos, yo solo deseaba que su guardia nocturna se llevara al fin pero había que esperar al próximo mes, los niños se llevaban muy bien con Darien, Hotaru lo amaba y Seiya aunque al principio parecía receloso, pero al ver que Darien lo dejaba ganar en el Xbox empezó a abrirse, mis hijos tenían a su padre yo tenia a mi amor y todo esto fuera perfecto si tan solo él recordara.

Era sábado y los chicos estaban en sus respectivas clases de karate y Ballet, Darien había estado conmigo casi toda la mañana, nuestros besos subían de intensidad con una realmente alarmante, algo dentro de mi necesitaba sentirlo lo más cerca posible.

Quería hacer el amor con él, quería recordar que tan bien se sentía en mi interior pero aún era demasiado pronto, así que cuando las cosas pasaban de castaño a oscuro Darien simplemente sonreía y se retiraba.

Había decidido ir a buscar a los chicos, quería que comiéramos juntos en el McDonald que estaba cerca de Central Park, eran apenas las 2 de la tarde así que le sugerí hacer un picnic, de novios, nosotros hacíamos muchos picnic en el parque, quizá si hacíamos cosas juntos que habíamos hecho anteriormente lo ayudaran a recordar.

Estaba terminando de empacar los emparedados cuando se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, sonreí al ver que ya era tiempo que Darien regresara con los niños así que camine negando con la cabeza, debía darle una llave del departamento a Darien pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta y no encontrarme ni con Darien ni con los niños

-Contigo necesitaba hablar…

-Te estaba esperando Reí…

.

.

To be continue

Llegó Rei….. y ahora que va a suceder aquí?', lamento la demora no es fácil chicas sentarme a escribir este fic porque sencillamente juega con mis emociones, quiero ponerme en los zapatos de todos porque joder todos se están equivocando, para las que leen LMDMH, prometo que pronto así como ayer se me senté a escribir este cap., puede que hoy me siente y termine aquel, Dark, porfis chicas dark es una gran historia he tenido problemas pues se me van algunos Edwards y Bellas pero es porque mi Beta nunca vio Smoon (está loca no sabe de lo que se perdió) y se confunde con los personajes ella betea con los de Crep y luego yo en el fana del trabajo de corregir se me van los nombres, las invito a leer mi mas grande locura luego de El contrato, Enséñame les aseguro que amaran ese Darien, besos mis niñas

Ary


End file.
